Dying Fire
by fandomobsessing
Summary: Aria's childhood wasn't exactly a warm welcome. When her life takes one big turn she moves with her aunt to Sweet Amoris, And attends High School. Her heart is guarded and is not willing to let anyone in. And she definitely doesn't need a relationship. But when she meets the rebel of Sweet Amoris High she just might break her guard, maybe. I'm bad at summaries XD. please read!
1. Revolution

I sat on the couch in front of the TV watching movies since it was the weekend and my life was awfully boring considering I didn't have one.

*Ding Dong*

_'Do we even have a doorbell?'_

I got up from my couch and walked over to my front door. I looked through the peephole and saw a lady with really really brightly colored hair that looked kinda familiar. I gave up on trying to figure out who it was and opened the door.

"Um, yea?" I asked stupidly

"Oh, this is harder than I thought." The woman whispered under her breath

"What is?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Aria, can I come in?" The woman asked.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm your aunt, Your mothers sister. She never wanted me around because she thinks im crazy." She admitted

"My mother never had a sister, she was an only child. You must have the wrong house." I said closing the door.

"Wait! Please let me prove it." She pleaded. I stopped and waited for her to continue.

She dug through her purse viciously and eventually found what she was looking for. It looked like a photo. She handed it to me and I looked at it closely. There was a teenage girl with bright, long magenta hair in a cheerleader uniform next to a girl about the same age but she had blonde hair and light green eyes like me. But most of the time my eye color was unpredictable. Some people say I look almost exactly like Avril Lavigne.

"Who is that?" I said pointing to the girl that looked like me.

"Thats your mom in high school, Looks like you doesn't it?" She said smiling sadly.

"This doesn't prove anything." I said almost angry.

"Fine, Maybe this will help." She dug through her purse a second time and pulled out a silver heartshaped locket on a silver chain.

"Where did you get that." I said fuming. My mom never took that thing off.

"Aria, Your mother, She died in a car accident last night."

I could feel the heat rush to my face and hot tears rolled down my face.

"YOUR LYING!" I shouted, hurt and angry.

"Aria, please I know it's hard to believe." I could see she started crying to.

"Please, just leave me alone." I cried quietly and ran inside not bothering to shut the door.

"No, Its dangerous to be alone when you have been through this emotional pain." She choked out as she walked into my house.

she took me into and embrace and stroked my hair until I calmed down. She smelled like expensive perfume.

"Is she really gone?" I huffed out.

"Yes honey. Im so sorry." The truth hit me hard but I didn't bother to make excuses.

"Can I ask you a question?" My aunt asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Was she a good mom?"

"She was. She would always buy me the toys I asked for and took me shopping on the weekends and helped me with my homework. She was the Ideal mom. That was before my dad left. When I turned nine My dad just up and left no explanation or goodbye. Although It hurt My mom took it hard. She wouldn't talk often and most of the time wasn't even home. Its been like that ever since. But I never judged her for it because i know how much it hurt. If you look at it this way, Without her I wouldn't be here so im willing to take what she can give."

"Oh, Im sorry." She said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Your mom was a really good person, That I know. never backed down always stood up for what she thought was right and always helped people. She really was an amazing person." She said.

"I know." I responded quietly. Suddenly my thoughts jumbled and I was on the brink of bursting into tears again, What will I do? Both my parents are gone and I don't have anywhere else to go.

"What will I do?" I asked almost in shock.

"Okay, so I know you don't know me very well but I was hoping you would want to live with me?" She said nervously.

"I don't really have a choice other than going to a foster home. Which I don't want to do." I said.

"So?"

"I will stay with you." I said quietly.

"Okay, thats good because they already signed you off to me anyway. Thats what it says in her will that if something were to happen she chose me to take care of you. Although I have no idea why because she made it pretty clear to me that she hated my guts when she got married." she said quickly.

"Can we just go now? I need to get away from here." I said.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone? Like a going away party or something?" She asked.

"There isn't anyone to say goodbye to." I admitted sadly.

"Oh, well then lets get packing! Im glad I brought my truck!" She said.

"Will you help me?" I asked like a child.

"Of course honey, anything you need!" She said cheerfully.

We both walked into my bedroom and started packing things into her custom painted hot pink truck.


	2. New Girl

When the small ceremony for my mom had ended me and my aunt drove to Sweet Amoris where she had lived her adult life.

I stared into the car mirror and hazily washed over my red, puffy eyes and my tear-stained cheeks. And hopped out of the truck and took in the view of my new home.

It was an average home but a little nicer. Definitely nicer than moms house.

"Auntie what do you do for a living?" I said surveying my new home.

"I'm a fashion designer why?" she said while taking out my guitar.

"Just wondering." I stated

"Oh okay." She said.

I looked around and saw I also had neighbors. The one on the right was a bit longer with a circle drive but the one on the right was tall and elegant. I saw a boy sitting on the porch fiddling with a black guitar. There was a cigarette in his mouth while he was tuning the guitar. He looked so concentrated. I was jealous. I wish I had something to occupy my mind right now. He had blood red hair and from the looks of it, grey eyes. He looked really handsome. He looked up from his guitar and stared straight at me. I quickly turned away avoiding his hot but intimidating gaze. I heard him scoff but paid him no mind. I grabbed my guitar from auntie and headed into my house.

Once I was inside I took a tour and found everything anyone would ever need in a home.

"Auntie where is my room?" I asked.

"Its the upstairs the door on your right. I'm sorry but I don't have another bedroom but you can use what was supposed to be used for a gameroom." she said

"Oh okay."

I walked up the spiral staircase and found my room.

I wasn't expecting that. It was a large, empty room with a bland bed, nightstands and a master bathroom. It was beautiful. I was so excited. There was even room for my guitars and amps. I happily ran down stairs.

"Thank you so much! I can't tell you how grateful I am." I said excitedly.

"Im sorry I was rude to you before I didn't mean to I was just hurt." I admitted sadly.

"Its alright. Make yourself at home, afterall it is yours." she said sweetly. I hugged her.

Once I finally got everything out of the truck I started to make the bedroom, mine. First I started with my bed. I put on my Purple and black bed stuff with throw pillows and blankets. Then I put my annoying alarm clock on my nightstand. I filled my closet in my bathroom. Then I decorated my bedroom with aimless things like posters and decorations and my guitars and stuff. When I was finally done It was already 11:30. I needed to go to bed. And just like that I fell asleep.

I tossed and turned for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep. Thats when I heard it a loud and booming familiar sound. The sound of a beautiful guitar. I got out of bed still in my day clothes and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked up to my window to see if it was coming from there. I drew my curtains back an let the moonlight was over me. I looked through my window and saw a boy with a window parallel to mine. I heard the lovely sound his fingers created and I opened my large window to hear better. I saw that red head from earlier look up at me the same way he did last time but now, I didn't look away. His features startled me for a second. His beautiful striking features. They created a frustrated look. But I stared not daring to be shy or look away. He wasn't wearing a shirt he was just in boxers and he looked _good._

He stood up and opened the window.

"What brings you to this hellhole new girl?"

"Eh." I said.

"Why do you live in this hellhole?" I asked.

"Like I would tell you that." He said.

"Why not? We are neighbors after all." I said giggling.

"Do you even know who they are?" He asked ignoring my comment while pointing to my shirt.

"Yea, why?" I said slowly.

"Who are they then?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"This logo represents Winged Skulls and they happen to be my favorite band." I said.

"Not bad, New girl." He said mock clapping

"So what brings you to waking me up in the night with your guitar playing?" I said.

"Oh just looking for ways to annoy you." He said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Really, Is that so?" I said.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Texas." I stated.

"A cowgirl eh?" He said with a redneck accent.

"Why does everyone think texas is the wild west?! Its as modern as any other normal state!" I said correcting him.

"Feisty to." He said while laughing. His laugh was deep and raw it sounded warm but cold as one.

"Anyway, What song were you playing? I've never heard it before but I really like it." I said looking down.

"Actually I wrote it." He said.

"You? Wrote that?" I said.

"Yea? Whats the big deal?" He said as his face flushed just a tiny bit.

"Oh nothing, you just didn't strike me as a guy who wrote songs." I said.

"I hear that a lot." He said acting proud.

I walked over in my room and grabbed my red guitar from its place and hung it around my neck.

"Here play your song and ill try to come up with some back chords like a beat to it." I said

"Uh okay." He said doubtfully.

He started playing his song and I made a foundation under it. I quietly sung words that I thought would go best and there we have it. As soon as he was done he looked up at me.

"I don't know many girls who can keep up with that sorta thing." He said almost surprised.

"Im not like most girls." I said.

"I can tell."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I said almost laughing.

He got up from his seat and shut his window leaving a crack open.

"Night, New girl."

"Hey wait!" I asked.

"Yes?" He said sounding annoyed.

I fumbled with my words I didn't want him to leave

"Whats your name?" I blurted.

He scoffed.

"Castiel, And you?" He said mocking me.

"Aria." I said.

"Hm That reminds me of something." He said.

"What?"

"That ugly band chick who died last year. You know the one with the Pink hair?" He laughed coldly and shut his window.

I took a few steps back and tripped and hit my head on my bed frame

"Ouch, Damn that hurt!" I cursed to myself.

I saw him shut his curtain and turn off the lights I did the same.

"At least I have a hot neighbor." I said to myself before falling back asleep.


	3. Broken Promises

My feet scraped the ground as I willed myself to get up. I looked over at my alarm clock it read 5:18. I groaned. I didn't get much sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I walked over to my bathroom and slid my clothes from yesterday off and threw them into my laundry basket. I walked over to the shower and turned it as hot as I could handle. I let myself silently cry as I washed my hair. I missed her. But not the life I had. She would have wanted me to have fun. She would have wanted me to go on with my life and keep her good memories safe from harm, I know that. But this still hurts. Its as if my entire being is sucked from me. I tried to reel the thoughts away and finished my shower. I walked out and threw on shorts and a regular t-shirt. I dried my hair and brushed it. I tried to wash away the redness from my eyes and my grey bags that hung under them, from lack of sleep. I gave up and walked carefully down the stairs. I found a notepad on the kitchen counter and wrote a note to auntie.

_Good morning, I went for a walk around town. Ill be back soon. Text me if you want. -Aria._

I signed my name and slid my converse over my feet. The sun hadn't come out yet but I could tell it was soon. I walked on the sidewalk and followed wherever I needed to be. I let my gut tell me left or right.

_left. left._

_right. left._

_turn around aria._ My thoughts stung to the edge of my mind and I whipped around. Cancelling my thoughts ahead of me and noticed a coffee shop.

_Thank god._ I thought.

I walked through the doors and inhaled the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I giggled to myself and walked up to the cashier. He had chocolate colored hair and his eyes reminded me of leaves in the spring. Bright green. I read his name tag. _'Kentin' _

I know him from somewhere he seems so familiar.

"Aria? Is that you?" He said.

"Kentin!" His voice struck a memory.

"Oh my god. How long has it been? Like 8 Years?" He said.

"I know! What are the odds?" I said happily. thoughts rushed through my mind.

_Flashback_

_I sat on the park bench crying. Why did he leave? Was I not good enough? Was mommy not good enough? no mommy is good enough. I dont need him. He left. I dont need anybody._

_"Hey, Why are you crying?" _

_I snapped my head up and hastily wiped my tears._

_"I'm __not__ crying, leave me alone." I hissed. almost scared of the tone I used. This is me now, I guess._

_"Its okay to cry. My mommy always said that." The little boy said._

_"What do you know?" I snarled. he looked hurt but pushed up his glasses on his nose. hiding his eyes because of the glare from the sun._

_"My daddy never lets me cry, he always tells me to man up and get mad instead of sad for once." He explained._

_"At least you still have your dad." I said almost in tears again._

_"And you dont?" He asked looking uncomfortably at me._

_"Not anymore at least." I said._

_"He will come back I promise!" He said hopefully._

_"He wouldn't have left in the first place if he was going to come back." I reassured myself._

_"Don't you miss him?" He asked carefully._

_"No, Not one bit. I don't need anyone." I said almost to myself._

_"Well, everyone needs someone even if you won't admit it. And we all need to cry sometimes. Its okay. My name is Kentin but you can call me ken. Whats your name?" He said._

_"My name is Aria." I said looking at him._

_"Thats a pretty name." He said smiling at me._

_"Lets be friends." He added._

_"Promise you won't leave me?" I asked._

_"Promise."_

_End Flashback_

"Um, Aria? Earth to Aria?" Kentin said waving a hand in my face.

"Oh! Im sorry I got lost in thought." I said.

"It's fine anyway, how are you? How is your mom?"

I cringed at the sound of her 'name'

"Um, S-She died, In a car accident." I sputtered out.

His face flushed a deep red and he quickly stammered for his words.

"Im so sorry Aria! Are you living alone?" He said quickly.

"It's fine Ken, You didn't know. And I'm living with my aunt that lives here." I explained.

"Well Im glad we get to see eachother again." He said while blushing.

"Me too. How's life been since you moved?" I asked.

His face fell and he looked at loss for words.

"Look Aria, Im sorry I left I know I promised but my dad wouldn't let me say goodbye. He just pulled us out the door because of his new trainees im so sorry." He said.

"Ken, Its all water under the bridge. I knew you left for a reason. You are the one person who wouldn't leave without a goodbye." I said.

"Thank you for understanding really. And Im sorry but can you not call me ken? I would rather be called Kentin." He said chuckling.

"Of course Kentin." I said laughing with him.

I ordered my drink and walked out of the coffee shop drink in hand. I was glad I got to see him. I walked over to the park nearby and sat down on one of the swings swinging slowly as I sipped. My phone vibrated.

I pulled my phone out and read the text.

_Hi Honey! Its auntie I just wanted to let you know that I enrolled you in school and It starts on monday so don't stay out to late! Make sure to flirt with some guys before you come home ;) Thats an order! Love you aria -Auntie_

I laughed at her teenage like behaviour and texted her back.

_I won't stay out to late! Ill be home soon. Im not, going to flirt with anyone auntie! sometimes I think your still a teenager. xoxo -Aria_

I put my phone back into my pocket and sipped my drink again. I was interrupted when a large brown and black dog approached me. He sat right in front of me and placed its head in my lap. I petted the dog and let it sit there wondering who's his owner guessing that it was a boy. I looked at his worn collar and saw a tag.

'DEMON' It read.

I giggled. "How Unique."

The dog took its head away and layed down next to my feet. I smiled down at the loving dog.

"DEMON!" I heard a mans voice yell. He walked into the park and saw demon. It was Castiel, I think was his name.

The dogs ears perked up but he didn't move.

"Demon! There you are. Get over here now!" He said ignoring me, not that I cared.

"God, Your such a asshole. Making me chase you around like that." He mumbled.

"Demon. Here. Now." He warned. The dog didn't move.

"Here, let me." I said.

I stroked his head and got up from my swing and let him follow me over.

"Here you go." I said.

"He has never liked anyone else but me. Nicely done, New girl." He said as a smirk pulled on his face.

"There is a first time for everything." I said proudly.

"Yea, Yea Whatever." he said chuckling.

"Where are you going?" He added.

"Home." I stated.

"Me too. Iv'e had enough of chasing him around." He said while clipping a rope to his collar.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked shyly.

"Already can't get enough of me?" He said teasing.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." I said while punching him playfully in the arm.

We walked and talked abou aimless things and I figured out we would be going to the same school together and wondered if kentin went there also. I think it was called Sweet Amoris High School, obviously. When we reached our homes I petted demon and waved goodbye to castiel.

"Goodbye Castiel, See you on monday." I said.

"See you tomorrow, New Girl." he said.

"God! Could you quit calling me that?" I said.

He just laughed and walked inside his house. I huffed and walked back inside.

"Who was that?" I heard auntie say.

"Just castiel he lives next to us." I said.

"Oh castiel! I've known him for a very long time." She said. It would only make sense they do live next to eachother.

"That makes sense." I said.

"He was the sweetest kid, really. His parents were nice people too."

"Thats nice." I said aimlessly.

"I used to babysit him when his parents were gone for work." She said.

"Both of them?" I asked.

"Oh, His dad is a pilot and his mother is a flight attendant." She said.

"They just left him with you?" I asked.

"Pretty much, They were almost always gone. But I didn't mind he was really sweet. The room your staying right now actually is where he used to sleep and play games." She said smiling at me.

"Hm, interesting."

"He never talks to me anymore though and I never see him anymore. Except when he and his best friend come to clothes shop that Leigh co-owns with me." She said.

"What? Remember, New girl?" I said.

"Oh right! Well Lysander is Castiels best friend and Lysander has a brother and his name is leigh. They are both heavily interested in fashion. They moved here to get out of the farm they grew up on and wanted to sell clothes in the city. Thats were Leigh found me. I was managing a bad company and they were terrible to me. Leigh made me an offer I couldn't turn down and now we own that shop." She explained.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Hey auntie, I think I'm gonna get my stuff ready for school tomorow. I'll see you in the morning." I said.

"Okay dear!" She said.


	4. When I Opened The Doors

The cold air from the morning soothed my nerves as I was about to attend my first day at Sweet Amoris. Although I looked calm my confidence was bursting inside. I walked along the path my aunt had directed me. I needed some time to clear my head before school. Which meant I didn't want to listen to aunties girly attitude, I loved her but I gotta admit, It was distracting. I giggled just thinking about it. My messenger bag was sloped across my chest and hung at my waist and I liked what I had picked to wear today. My t-shirt was red but the material was soft and was blank I looked down at my jeans that were held by a black sleek belt and ended where they were tucked into my combat boots. As I walked I remembered the coffee shop at the end of the block. I quickly went inside and got my coffee and was in and out in 5 minutes. I sipped my coffee happily wondering what my life would be like from now on.

I approached the school and opened the double doors. Everyone seemed to stop and whisper about me. They stared and pointed. I tried to find the office but it didn't seem anywhere close. I walked down a long empty hallway and eventually found it. I walked inside and saw the principal at her desk. She looked up at me and literally lowered her chair so she could get on the ground. I almost laughed at her but stopped myself.

"You must be Aria Rose, am I correct?"

"Yes mam." I said politely.

"Go find the Student Council President, Nathaniel he will tell you what to do. Now shoo, I have work to do."

"Thanks for the help..." I mumbled.

I walked out of her office and across the hall was a closed door. Hoping it was the Student Council Room I carefully opened the door.

"Um, hello?" I said walking through.

I saw a boy with golden hair neck deep in paperwork. I couldn't see his eyes. He looked like he was wearing a collared shirt with a blue tie. Finally he looked up at me and I saw his eyes were a beautiful gold. I almost gasped at how pretty they were.

"Are you Miss Aria? The principal told me there would be a new student." He said sweetly.

"Thats me." I smiled slightly.

"Well I checked your paperwork this morning and everything seems to be in order. I talked to your aunt about your _situation."_

_"_She told you?" I asked.

"She had too. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I'm not allowed to say anything. I'm sorry about you mom anyway." He said sorrowfully.

"Well thank you anyway. Is there anything I need to do?"

"No, you're good to go. Your aunt approved everything already." He said sweetly.

"Thank you." I said before walking out.

"Wait, would you like me to give you a tour of the school?" He asked

"Sure." I turned around smiling at him.

"Let's go then" he said getting up.

He put his hand on the small of my back and opened the door for me. His hand was immensely warm and pleasant. When he pulled his hand away I missed his warmth. He looked at me and smiled is white teeth showing through. He had that sort of charm to him like castiel but his was a warm draw-in. We walked all around the school as he gave me a facts and comments about teachers and the curriculum. To be honest I didn't hear a word he said. I was looking at his eyes the whole time. They were golden with specks of chocolate brown. They were beautiful.

"And as you know this is the student council room back where we started." He said.

"Thank you for giving me a tour, maybe now I won't be as lost." I chuckled and he laughed with me. it was warm and inviting.

"Your welcome. Looks like we made it back in time for you to go to your first period. Here's your schedule." He said handing me a piece of paper. I thanked him and went to my first period English.

When I arrived at the door I peered in to see if I saw anyone I knew. Nope no one. Not from what I could see anyway. I walked in and everyone was already in their seats. They all stared at me.

"Oh Hello! You must be the new student. Go on and introduce yourself to the class." A tall woman said.

"okay." I mumbled.

"Hi my name is Aria. I just moved here. Nice to meet you guys." I said quickly.

"Very nice! You can sit next to... Oh Lysander! Sit next to him." She said sweetly.

I looked around and saw a hand raise. I walked over to the seat next to him. He sat in the back row next to a window. And I sat by him. He turned to look at me. He had silver hair with black tips, and his eyes were mismatched. I'd read about it once I think it was called heterochromatic eyes. One was a golden color like Nathaniels and one was a teal color. And he dressed like a Victorian prince.

"Pleased to meet you Aria, my name is Lysander Reign." I pushed my hand out to shake his but instead he took my hand and kissed it. I was astonished but Intrigued.

"N-Nice to meet you too." I said nervously.

That was totally uncalled for. But he does seem old fashioned so maybe that's just the way he communicates. I giggled just a tiny bit.

Luckily English went by without any big events. All we had to do was write poems and speak them to one another with 'emotion' Lysander was my partner and I found out he had a knack for writing. Then I remembered what auntie had said.

"Aren't you Castiel's friend?" I asked.

"Yes, Do you know Castiel?" He asked.

"Yes, He's my neighbor." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, You are Miss Daisy's Niece. Ive heard a lot about you." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"She used to talk about you and your mother when I was helping Leigh with the shop." He explained.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." I said giggling.

"Interesting. Small world." He said I think to himself.

We started to share our poems. I went first.

_Dead rose petals _

_coat the wet dirt,_

_as I walk through_

_the edges of my _

_mind._

_trees I see all around,_

_tall but thin._

_thorns cut my legs_

_as I run._

_And when day meets night,_

_the air gets colder _

_but the night gets longer._

_I can hear the muffled _

_cries of the wolves._

_how they communicate,_

_howling into the dark night._

_Signaling his brotherhood._

_I am awakened my them._

_They are getting closer._

_I squint my eyes through the dark,_

_trying to let in the picture in front of me._

_I am surrounded._

"I've never met a girl who can write like that." He complimented me.

"It's really nothing, Its your turn." I said politely.

"My poem is in the form of a Haiku." He said.

_Broken bridges cross_

_Meaning something more like love_

_Crashing and falling_

"That was really good! What is it about?"

"When I wrote It I was thinking about two paths a person may go down. And when the person was think about the benefits and choices it fell away before he could chose." He explained.

"You really are good at writing." I said.

"Thank you Aria, I appreciate it." He said.

"No problem." With that we went back to work.

First period went by quickly and before I knew it, I was meeting tons of new people.

In third period (Calculus) I met a girl named Rosalya but she insisted I call her Rosa. Shes really pretty and funny in her own way. The first time I saw her she ran up and hugged me and told me that we should go shopping sometime. She has thigh length white hair and caramel eyes. In that same class I met Armin who Apparently has a twin brother named Alexy. Rosa explained that they are polar opposites. Armin Has midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes. and I learned that his brother buys his clothes for him. We all burst out laughing when Rosa told me that.

In fourth period (Advanced Art) I met a really nice girl named Iris. She was upbeat and happy. She had orange hair and bright blue eyes like Armin. She introduced me to Violette She said she is really shy but really talented in the art aspect. Violette had purple hair and Grey eyes. She looked sweet. But Iris was right she was really shy. She showed me some of her artwork and they were incredible. I showed her some of my drawings and she gave me a few pointers. That was the only time she seemed really confident but all in all she was sweet.

In fifth period (Biology) I got partnered up with a Armins twin, Alexy. He had bright blue hair and violet colored eyes I wondered if they were contacts. He was just as friendly as Rosa and was happy and exploded a chemical in my face but it was hilarious cause the whole class started laughing and so did we. Luckily it didn't end up like in the movies where my hair is charred and theres ash all over my face. It was just a little blow. He seemed really nice.

Then It was already Lunch time. Rosa and Alexy took me too where everyone sat. And Luckily all the people I had met in my other classes, they were all close friends. They accepted me immediately. Even castiel and Kentin was there. I met two more people there. Nathaniel introduced me to his vice-president Melody. She was really sweet and seemed to like Nathaniel. She had long chocolate brown hair with barrettes nestled into it, And blue eyes. Then I met kim She had short black hair and lime green eyes. She was nice but had a snarky attitude. She was like castiel but nicer. We all sat together at one table and it was really fun. We all talked sharing stories about what it was like back then. I told them my embarrassing 'Introduce yourself to the class' Ordeal. It happened in every singe one of my classes. But today has honestly been the most fun Ive had in years.

After lunch I had a few other classes with only a few of my new friends. My last class, (World Geography) I had with Castiel. We had assigned seats and I sat right next to him. We had tables and since all the others were filled up I got stuck with him alone. At one table in the far corner of the room. I mean come on? What are the odds? He spent the whole class pestering and insulting me. (But he made it look cute) We talked about lunch and how crazy Rosa was when it came to shopping. Then Castiel told me that rosa is dating Lysanders older brother Leigh. We pretty much didn't pay attention and talked the whole time with the occasional snarky comment from him. Finally when the bell rang I got up from my seat and started packing my stuff.

"Hey, After class your coming with me, Got it?" He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Nowhere in particular." He said.

"Come on, just tell me." I said.

"Okay I'll tell police want to question me about a missing person." He said with sarcasm.

"Seriously? Im just gonna stop asking. As long as your not an axe murderer that's going to the school basement to kill me im fine." I said.

"Awe come on, I sharpened my axe this morning!" He said jokingly.

"Does the school have a basement?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't worry I won't kill you unless I get _really mad. _No pressure though." He said smirking deviously at me.

"Oh great." I said rolling my eyes.

"Awe come on you know you love me!" He said laughing.

"In your dreams, Cherry!" I said.

"What did you call me?" He said.

"You heard me." I looked back at him and smirked. He caught up to me to lead the way.

The walk was silent but pleasant. He finally stopped at a door that was nearly invisible If you weren't looking for it. He pulled out a key from his back pocket and unlocked it. The door opened to narrow stairs that led up to another set of doors. I walked up the stairs carefully hoping I wouldn't fall. When He reached the top he pushed open the doors and walked up while I followed. When the doors closed behind me I felt a gust of wind hit me. _The roof._

I walked over to the railing looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Its so beautiful. I can see the whole town!" I said looking back at him smiling.

"Don't get all worked up little girl." He said chuckling.

"Shut up and come look!" I said to him. He chuckled but came to see it.

"Isn't it pretty?" I said looking hopefully at him.

"Yea, sure I guess." He said.

"Your hopeless." I said giggling.

He looked at me with a mock hurt face and held his chest as if he'd been shot.

"You wounded me." He said jokingly.

I laughed at his act and clapped.

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here all night." He bowed.

There was a silence but he came back up next to me. I broke the slightly comfortable silence.

"So, Did my aunt used to babysit you? She told me she did."

"Yea, she did. She took care of me when my parents would leave for work." He said.

"Didn't you get lonely? You know when she couldn't take care of you?" I asked.

"At first yes, but for my 5th birthday she bought me Demon. My parents didn't mind cause they were never home. She helped me take care of him. And when I was alone and she couldn't take care of me I would play with demon." He said.

its almost like a part of him opened just then.

"That was nice of her. Thats kinda what she did for me." I said quietly.

"How?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't tell you this but My mom died in a car accident last weekend. Thats why Im here." I said.

"What about your dad? Wheres he?" He asked.

"He... left. When I was nine." I said.

"Im sorry Aria. I cant tell you I know how you feel, but partially I do." He said.

He put his arm around me.

"Maybe were not so different after all." I said to him giggling.

"Maybe not." He said

_Yea, I think I'm gonna like it here. _I thought


	5. Detention

When I got home that night, I laid on my bed exhausted from all of the social experience I had today. I was glad that everyone excepted me but I haven't talked to anyone like that in a long time. This reminded me of my mother. How 'social' she was going out to bars every weekend. I let the tears flow and realized I hadn't been mourning a whole lot lately. To me it sounds terrible like I had forgotten. But it was always in the back of my mind and I knew that. I couldn't get up from my bed. It almost seemed like I was stuck. Like if I got up everything around me would crumble. I tried to stop myself from crying but I couldn't. I missed her. Even though lately she didn't pay attention to me I knew how she felt. She had lost the man she loved. And know I'm left with no parents and a broken heart. Auntie was there, but it just wasn't the same. I loved her for helping me and also Castiel when he was younger. She is such a good person. Although I didn't know why my mom wouldn't let me see her, she is a life saver, literally.

The next morning I woke up and forgot what time I had accidentally fallen asleep last night. I had forgotten to set my alarm too. I looked over at my clock it read 10:27... I had slept in...

Oh crap! I'm so late, its only my second day. I burst out of bed and walked over to my shower and took one as quick as I could. I got ready in 10 minutes to my surprise and rushed out the door and picked up the note that was placed on the front door.

_Sorry I wasn't here to see you off but I had to go to the shop to work a double shift :(. Im sorry! Ill see you tonight! -Auntie_

I rushed out the front door in a hurry.

* * *

When I finally arrived luckily I wasn't sweaty or anything so I didn't have to clean up. I ran down the hall and turned a corner sharply. I ran into something and fell back on the ground hard.

"Oh my goodness! No running in the halls you clumsy child! Thats a Detention for you! Since you are skipping class and running!" The principal said.

"Miss I'm so sorry, I overslept I was trying to-"

"Don't waste your breath, go to Mr. Fraize's room after school. You will be serving an hour Detention." she said while walking away.

I angrily walked to class and opened the door. Everyone turned to look at me.

"You decided to join us! Good, good. Now please sit." My teacher said. I plastered a fake smile on my face and sat down in the back. I sat in between Iris and Violette and they both looked at me expectantly.

"I forgot to set my alarm, I overslept." I whispered as quiet as I could.

They both nodded in understanding. The rest of the class was a blur I was to busy thinking about other things. Like what I would have been doing back at my moms house. I needed to focus.

_focus, Aria focus. Stop thinking about this it will only hurt you..._

"Aria." Someone nudged my arm.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. The teacher was looking at me expectantly.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked.

"Will you name all of the simple complementary color pairs?" She said.

It was so basic. Hopefully she is just reminding us.

"Blue and orange, Purple and yellow, Green and red." I said.

"Very good, please pay attention." She added.

"Yes mam." I answered.

She continued her lesson and I zoned out multiple times wondering what detention was like. I never even had detention. I was always quiet and never got in trouble. I was so surprised how fast I had made friends here. Life is so different here, I had expected it to be the same.

* * *

By the time class Had ended I was already tired. I walked down the halls in a daze.

"Are you the new girl?" I heard a high pitched voice say.

"Yea." I turned to the source of the voice.

She had long platinum blonde curly hair, and turquoise eyes. She was pretty but you could tell she had a pound of makeup on. I almost laughed.

"I'm Amber and this is Charlotte and Li just warning you to stay away from us. If you Get in my way, I'll take you down." She said menacingly.

I was a little surprised but recovered.

"Ha you're really funny. Come back when you have a better threat." I remarked.

She scoffed at me. I pushed passed her not caring that I slammed my shoulder into hers.

I kept walking and somehow I ended up on the roof. I guess my heart just took me there. I looked over the railing and found that beautiful view I had in my mind. The city looked so quiet and small. I had always loved small towns. the soft breeze flowed through my hair and I felt okay. For the first time this week I felt okay. I wasn't overwhelmed or sad. I wasn't angry or confused. It was just okay. Like a new emotion for me. I never was in between. I was always happy or sad. I felt as If nothing could hurt me as long as I stayed rooted to that spot.

* * *

The bell rung and I winced knowing I had Detention. I groaned I had stayed up here for a while.

I walked down the stairs and looked around the entire school and finally found 's room. I heard rosa say he was new and just started this year. So I wondered what he would be like. I walked in and found two people.

Mr. Fraize and Castiel.

_What a surprise._

"Castiel? In Detention? I would have never guessed!" I mocked him.

"Trust me Im just as surprised that you are here." He said being serious.

"No talking. I'll be in the teachers lounge. I'll be checking up on you." He said.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Got it." Castiel replied.

walked out of the room and shut the door.

"So what did you do to land yourself here?" I asked.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I overslept, and ran through the halls to try to get to class, Then I ran into the principal and she thought I was skipping." I explain.

"Damn! Your just walking bad luck." He chuckled.

"Whatever."

"So I heard you had a little run-in with Amber?" He asked mocking me.

"The blonde- headed chick?" I asked.

"Yea her."

"Well It wasn't really a run-in If you just say a comeback and slam your shoulder into her but okay."

"Actually it is." He laughed.

"Like I care, She was rude." I said.

"Yea I know, Not many girls stand up to her though." He said.

"Really? I wouldn't tolerate that." I said.

"I noticed." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, You never told me how you got in here." I said.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked teasingly.

"I guess." I said giggling.

"Well, I got into a fight..."


	6. Definitions

"You what?" I said.

"You heard me, I got into a fight." He said.

"With who?" I couldn't think of anyone that would fight at this school but I am new so It makes sense.

"Nathaniel, You know Mr. Perfect Student Council Prez." He said Unenthusiastically

"Nathaniel? He fought you? No way." I said taking it as a joke.

"Yes he did." Castiel defended himself.

"Castiel, I highly doubt that. Nathaniel is one of the sweetest guys i've known here, He doesn't just pick fights with people."

"You have only been here for two days, How could you possibly know?" He said a little harsh.

"I don't need to know him. He's easy to figure out and he was extremely nice to me when I came here."

"You don't know him like I do." He said his voice low and scary.

"Well if you two got in a fight, why isn't he here? He must have gotten detention with you?" I said.

"Hes the student body president, im sure he got himself out of it." He said his tone still icy. he was glaring.

"He wouldn't do that! Im sure of it!" I said.

"Why do you take his side?" He asked.

"I know your joking with me and I know he wouldn't do anything near that. Hes not that type of guy." I said.

"And I am?" He asked his voice rising. He stood up from his chair. and I did the same.

"Castiel! You know thats not-"

"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS. IT'S ALL AN ACT." He shouted.

"I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LET YOU YELL AT ME." I screamed back.

"Heh." He chuckled deeply. He stepped closer to me and I could feel his breath on my face.

"I feel sorry for you aria, I really do. Hes not who you make him out to be. When he rips your heart out, don't come crying to me because I'll just tear it to pieces." He said darkly. His voice cold as Ice. I was honestly scared.

"Your heartless." I said lowering my voice.

"At least mine isn't made of Ice." He snapped.

"Shut up." I said quietly, Dropping my head. No one had ever talked to me like this before. Even though I didn't know him very well It still hurt to hear.

"What was that? How about you say it again, Look me in the eyes this time, yea?" He said menacingly.

"You're sick." I retorted. I could feel tears brimming at my eyes, Not sad ones but boiling hot with anger.

I bolted out the door not caring If I got in trouble.

"Sayonara, Ice Bitch!" He yelled after me. I laughed darkly at his hatefulness.

I walked quickly out the doors of the school and bolted home. I barely knew him yet he knew how to hurt me. I felt he kicked me in the stomach but instead of getting sad I turned my back on him in anger. It didn't make sense in my mind, why he would say such hateful things when I was just stating my opinion? The air was cold from new coming fall. My tears cooled down and I eventually stopped crying. The cold air reminded me of Christmas and my mom. The only days of the year she would stay home for the full day and night. It seemed like Everything reminded me of my mom these days. Even though it would temporarily slip my mind. I was always reminded again. The tears filled my glossy eyes again but this time because I missed her. I missed Christmas morning and every time I woke up I knew I could count on her being there. It was like our thing. Our only thing. I can't begin to comprehend to explain how much I missed that.

Right here and now, I realized I will never be the same without her.

* * *

When I bolted through the door crying. I was glad auntie wasn't home yet, she would bombard me with questions. Then demand I answer them. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. I wasn't upset just angry. It shouldn't have made me this mad but it did. I don't even know why. I grabbed my guitar and slammed on the chords hard making a fit-for-the-mood type of tune. Even though it made me feel a little better I didn't want my guitar to feel my wrath. I laughed at my eratic thoughts and walked over to my bed. I plopped myself on it being verbally exhausted. I needed to forget just forget for a little while. About my Mom, Castiel, Auntie. I just needed it gone to clear my head. But I didn't have any distractions. Absolutely none. My heart sank. Maybe I should just go to bed. No! I can't do the same thing I did last night. I pushed myself off my bed and decided to take a shower. When I got in the hot water washed over me, and for a minute It felt calm like all was right in the world. But I knew it wasn't and that was the honest truth.

When I got out I put my hair in a high ponytail and threw on fuzzy shorts and a t-shirt with fuzzy socks. It was still early but I didn't care. I walked downstairs and I could see Auntie from the top of the stairs. I walked carefully down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"So the school called me today, They said you skipped out on detention is that true?" She asked suspiciously.

"I didn't skip, I just left a little early." I said a bit harsher than I had intended.

"Why?" She asked.

"I didn't feel good, My stomach hurt really bad." I Lied.

"Why didn't you tell the teacher?" She asked.

"I was going to but he wasn't in the room and I couldn't find him." I continued lying. I didn't want her to be worried about my fight or my breakdown. I just needed to rest for a while.

"Oh okay, as long as you're okay." She said smiling at me.

I gave her a small smile back.

"Thanks auntie." I said.

I grabbed a small stack of crackers and walked back up to my room. When I got there I snuggled in the crooks of my comforter and Made a note/definition in my mind

_Castiel: Asshole, douchebag, stubborn AKA- cold-hearted. Stay away._


	7. Blue Slip

When I woke up that morning I had a huge headache aware of the nightmares I had last night. I winced at the pain spinning in my head. I brushed it off and walked to my closet and picked out white loose tank top with a dreamcatcher on it and pulled on black ripped jeans then but on my cropped leather jacket. Then I slipped on my black vans with socks and brushed my hair. It was unruly when I tossed and turned last night. So I straightened the parts that looked off. Finally when I was done I grabbed my bag and was of to my third and hopefully better day.

* * *

When I arrived I saw Rosa walking towards me. I gave her a gentle smile and stopped when she reached me.

"Hey Aria! Where were you yesterday?" She asked curiously and obviously concerned.

"I just had a little stomach bug. I slept in then when I got here I felt terrible and went straight back home. Im okay now though." I felt bad lying to her but I didn't want to tell her about my fight with castiel. I didn't need that spreading and I hoped he would keep it to himself as well.

"Oh yea! I heard you stood up to amber." She said excitedly.

"Yea that was like 30 minutes before I left." I said.

"Well im glad your better! So I can tell you about a party on Friday!" She said giddy.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked curiously instantly feeling better by her fun attitude.

"My birthday! Its gonna be a huge party! I'm turning seventeen!" She smiled wildly.

"Happy Early Birthday!" I said.

"Save it for the party! Anyway, I want you to come!" She said.

"Of course!" I said really smiling at her.

"Yay!, Do you want me to pick you up?" She asked.

"I'm sure you will be busy setting up the party I don't want to distract you." I said.

"Do you wanna help?" She said nudging me with a grin on her face.

"Sure! Pick me up when you want me to come, I'll be ready." I said.

"Great!" She said happily.

"Who all is going to be there?" I asked.

"Everyone of course!" She said.

"Oh." I laughed.

"What? Haven't you been to a real party before?" She asked.

"Not really..." I admitted.

"Oh my god! I am so totally picking out your outfit!" She squealed, literally squealed.

"Okay, It will be your Birthday anyway. Sure." I said laughing.

"I can hardly wait! Im so excited, you have no idea." She said.

"Oh believe me I can tell." We both burst into a fit of giggles. people were staring but we didn't care. Then I saw Castiel by a locker with Lysander. Castiel glared at me harshly. I put my hand up and waved back at him sweetly with a big, fake smile on my face. Lysander saw this and I could tell he tried to hold back at least a chuckle. Rosa didn't notice my gesture and when she finally stopped laughing we parted ways for first period.

* * *

I walked into class like a normal person this time and no one stared at me guess the whole 'new girl' thing died down and I was glad for that. I sat in my usual spot next to Lysander and he gave me a warm smile.

"Good Morning, Aria." He said politely.

"Good Morning." I replied.

"If I may, Where were you as of yesterday? I admit that I was worried." He said sweetly. I admired his politeness and wished that upon Castiel.

"My stomach was hurting. I accidentally slept in and tried to go to school but went straight back home." I informed him. Hopefully Lysander didn't know, he was Castiel's best friend.

"I think I sense a little lie?" He asked with a sweet grin.

"Im sorry, I know I lied. I didn't know If you knew and I didn't want to cause problems and I wanted to just forget about it." I said quickly.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I understand." He looked curiously at me before chuckling.

"What?" I asked, scared I had done something wrong.

"It's nothing. Class is about to begin." He stated.

As if on cue the teacher walked into the room.

* * *

When I walked into Biology Alexy ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Alexy... Can't..Breath." I sputtered out and he finally let go.

"Did Rosa tell you about the party?" He asked happily.

"Yea! Are you going?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm going to help her set up." He explained.

"Me too! She is also picking out an outfit for me." I said laughing.

"I call dibs on doing your hair!" He said quickly.

I laughed at him and went to sit at our lab desk thingies.

"Are we doing any experiments today?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Hopefully not. I don't think I can take any more of it." He said chuckling.

"YOU can't take much more of this? Do you remember monday?" I asked him while playfully poking him.

"I said I was sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Miss Rose and Mr. Roberts. Please pay attention. Stop talking. If I catch you again, I will write you up." He said sternly as class begun.

We shut up and thankfully only had to take notes on how to execute a perfect dissection. I nearly puked when he made us write such detailed paragraphs. By the time class was over every one looked as uncomfortable as I felt, all green in the face and disgusted.

* * *

When It was time for lunch I scrambled down the crowded stairs and bumped into someone. I tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Aria, Are you alright?" Someone said sweetly.

I opened my eyes and they filled with golden light illuminating off of Nathaniel.

"Im okay." I smiled. He held out his hand and I took it and stood up. When I got up I stumbled and fell. right. into. his. arms. I quickly jerked myself back and I knew my face had flushed. His did also. He looked utterly adorable.

"I-I'm Really s-sorry I was running to get back to the student council room and Then I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into you. Again I'm sorry." He blurted quickly. I laughed at his nervousness to lighten the mood.

"Your totally fine. I was rushing because I was hungry! At least you had a good reason." I said. And he chuckled at my response.

"Anyway, I won't keep you waiting. Have fun with your paperwork!" I teased. I turned around.

"Wait, Aria?"He asked.

"Yea?" I said turning back around.

"Do you want to eat lunch in the student council room with me, You know while I work?" He asked sheepishly. I thought back to what castiel had said. He was wrong though, Nathaniel wasn't like that and I knew it. Without another thought I agreed.

"Sure, That sounds fun." I said.

"Really?" He said. And I laughed but nodded my head.

He followed me into the cafe while I grabbed an apple because at the moment nothing looked appetizing. I bought it and walked back with Nathaniel who graciously filled it with small talk. He told me stories about his first year as student body president and how he would mess up everything at least three times a week. I laughed at his interesting stories and told him about the time when I was six and a girl tried to steal my candy bar. He laughed and when we finally reached his 'second home' we sat down and talked while He checked paperwork.

I giggled watching him look over paperwork. When he got a good paper he would smile wildly. When he saw something missing he frowned and stacked them in a different pile. When it was totally wrong he trashed it. When he didn't understand something he furrowed his brow and bit his lip. He really but every part of himself into this. And I admired that he was so committed. When he heard me giggle he lifted his head in confusion. He tilted his head.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said happily.

He giggled and mumbled "Okay."

He looked at his watch.

"Oh no! Aria! Lunch ended two hours ago! It surely hasn't been that long." He said.

"Time flies when-"

"You're having fun." He finished with me. I smiled at him.

"My mother used to say that." Nathaniel said.

"So did mine." I said.

The silence stretched but It was comfortable.

"Well I don't want to keep you from your studies, I'll give you a pass back to eighth period." He said politely.

"Thank you!" I said. while he handed me a blue slip.

"No problem, If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." He said.

"Okay! See you later Nathaniel!" I said.

"Goodbye, Aria. Have a nice day!" He said.

"You too!" I smiled at him and walked out.

I smiled all the way down the hallway. I had forgotten about everything in the last two hours.

I walked into eighth period still smiling. I handed her my slip and she nodded for me to go to my assigned seat next to-

oh yea_ castiel._ I walked back to my seat smile slowly fading. I plopped into my chair and set my bag on the ground.

"Where were you?" He asked in the dark tone he was using yesterday.

"Why do you care?" I replied.

"I don't." He said.

"Then don't waste my time with questions you don't care about, and shutup for once." I said. I had surprised myself with my own word choice. I never talked to anyone like that. I could already tell he brings out the worst in me.

"Whatever." He said annoyed.

I smirked knowing I had won and he didn't speak to me once the rest of class. In the back of my mind I wanted him to apologize and go back to his playful, snarky self. But another part of me wanted to apologize to him myself, Because that's just who I am. But my pride took over and said to let him apologize first. I was acting like a child and it kind of amused me.

Where had his smirk gone? It was replaced with a large frown and tired eyes. I ignored everything around me and eventually zoned out, finally.


	8. The Party

Castiel and I haven't talked since wednesday I wasn't bothered though. I was glad he didn't direct his bad attitude to me. It was Friday and everyone had found out about Rosa's Birthday Party. I was walking home and I saw a sleek black BMW pull up next to me. I was happy it was just Rosa and Alexy. I smiled.

"Get in the car! We will get you ready at your house then drive back to mine." She said excited. I laughed and got in the car.

"Happy Birthday Rosa." I said when I got in.

"Thanks Aria! You have no Idea how many people I don't even know said that to me today." She said.

"Well thats how you know _Everyone_ Is going to be there." I said excitedly.

"I've never hosted a party before, only gone to them." She admitted.

"Im sure you'll do fine Rosa." I said honestly.

"You really think so?" She said.

"Of course!" Alexy and I said simultaneously.

She laughed and kept driving.

* * *

I stared at my polished self in front of my full length mirror while Alexy and Rosa stood behind me.

I wore a red lace dress that stopped right above my knee and I was glad I had shaved. The arms stopped at my elbows. There was a thin black belt around my waist. The shoes, I didn't even know I had. They had a thick and tall heel but the heel laced up like a regular shoe. It was black and beautiful. The necklace around my neck was given to me on my Sixteenth birthday by my mother. It was the most she could afford and I thanked her so much. It has a black chain with a small red square ruby. I loved It deeply. The earrings matched my necklace but they were rosa's. My hair fell in soft waves with curls And surprisingly reached mid-back. My eyes were lightly polished with mascara and eyeliner and the tiniest bit of blush dusted my cheeks. And My lips were glossed. I actually liked the way I looked.

"I can't take it any longer! Do you like it or not?!" Alexy said.

"I love it! Thank you guys so much!" I said happily. I hugged them and laughed as they found my reaction funny.

* * *

When we were finally done setting up we heard the first doorbell ring. I walked over with Rosa to greet them. While Alexy filled the drinks up. It was literally ALL of the jocks from our school. They screamed happy birthday and all hugged her. They set down one giant present on the table in her mansion. She looked over at me in surprise, as if she wasn't expecting this. I laughed and continued to greet people with Rosa. Everyone told her Happy Birthday when she opened the door. And almost everyone gave her a present. By the time everyone was there, The table was over flowing.

* * *

It was midnight already and no one has left. Everyone was there. I'm not over-exaggerating. I saw Kentin over by the drinks and I walked over to him.

"Hey Kentin! How have you been?" I shouted over the music.

"I can't hear you lets go inside!" He shouted. I nodded my head and we walked into Rosa's mansion.

"Okay, now what did you say?" He said chuckling.

"I said how have you been?" I repeated.

"Oh, I've been good! I'm kinda bummed that I don't have any classes with you. And were in a different lunch." He said.

"That does suck! I really was looking forward to catching up with you!" I said giving him an easy smile.

"Me too." He said.

"So... what have you been doing lately?" I asked.

"Well, my dad made me go to military training." He said.

"Military training? Aren't you to young for that?" I said.

"He pulled some strings. I'm actually glad though It helped me a lot." He said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Growing up, I was so childish back then." He said.

"Everyone is, Its just a part of life." I said.

"You're right. But It helped me have some time to myself, to think." He said.

"You have no Idea how much I get what you mean." I said.

"Yea." He said glumly.

...

"How are you holding up? You know, with your mom. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said.

"I've been okay. I try not to think about it. It just almost doesn't seem real you know? I'm afraid of the day when I will realize that she is truly gone and I am fully aware." I admitted.

"You will never have to go through that alone." He said taking me in his arms. I hugged him back glad that he still cared for me like he did eight years ago.

"Thanks, Kentin." I said almost a whisper In his chest.

"No problem, Aria." He said his chin resting on my head.

I pulled away and looked into his forest like green eyes. They were full of life and care. Oh how I missed them. He stared at me with something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I liked the way it felt.

"Aria! Over here!" Someone snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at them. It was Alexy with my friends. Alexy wasn't aware he had interrupted a deep conversation but from the looks of everyones faces, They knew.

I grabbed Kentin's Arm and walked over with him to Alexy and my friends.

"Everyone this is Kentin, I knew him before I moved." I said looking up at him with a smile.

"I've seen you before, You are that guy that left for Military school right?" Armin asked.

"Yea, I went through two years of training and now I came back to finish High School." He said. I heard a scoff, It was Castiel. I didn't notice he was there.

"Wow." Alexy said.

Everyone ignored Castiels noise of annoyance and greeted Kentin with questions about the Military.

"So, Did you learn how to use a g-gun?" Violette asked shyly.

Kentin's head turned to her and his eyes went wide.

"Y-Yea, Of course." He stuttered. Every one could see them both flush and it was adorable.

I chuckled and walked away from the group to let them talk to Kentin, I was getting a little claustrophobic so I decided to walk upstairs. I strode up the wood staircase and walked into what I hoped was Rosa's room.

"Yep definitely her room." I said to myself. There were Fashion drawings strewn everywhere, with boots lining the wall. I laughed at her semi-clean room.

"You've been avoiding me." I heard a low voice say. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What else did you want me to do?" I said.

"I don't know." He said.

"Then why did you come up here?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Exactly." He said.

we stayed silent. I finally turned around to look at him.

"Look, Castiel-"

"Don't, I was being an ass. You were just trying to defend someone you think is nice. And I let my anger towards him come out to you. You shouldn't be the one apologizing."

I stood motionless. Taken aback by his honest answer. He seemed so vulnerable at that moment.

"What?" I asked.

"I won't repeat that." He said.

"I didn't expect you too." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you." I said.

"Don't get all mushy on me now." He said.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked. Ignoring his comment.

"Lysander kept bugging me to apologize." He said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you, for apologizing." I said.

"If you ever tell anyone that I said that I might kill you." He said his playfulness returning.

"Not if I can help it." I said laughing.

...

He faced me and looked me up and down not bothering to hide that fact.

"You look less like a little girl." He remarked.

"I do not dress like a little girl!" I said punching his arm.

"That was a compliment." He said.

"To hell it was!" I said while laughing at his lack of manners.

"Well You sure react like a little girl."

"Whatever." I said laughing along with him.


	9. Something Different

"Instead of giving out permission slips, the school decided to send parents emails so they can approve easier." Our gym teacher said.

I sat in my gym clothes with my entire class. While my gym teacher told us about the orienting race that would take place on Wednesday. They sent the emails last Friday and everyone had approved already. Since Friday the party has been the talk of the school and no once could seem to stop talking about it. So no one really paid any mind to the e-mails their parents got.

"You will be partnered up. I will call out the pairs." He said.

"When I call your names stand in a line by me." He said

We sat quietly wondering who got partnered up with who.

"Alright. Melody and Nathaniel, Lysander and Violette, Iris and Armin, Alexy and Rosalya, Castiel and Aria, Kentin and Kim, Li and Charlotte and lastly Peggy and Amber." He said. We were all lined up behind him by the time he was done with names.

To be honest I was really relieved that me and Castiel made up or else this would have been a true disaster.

"Well, well, well It seems we have been thrown together once again." He said amused.

I ignored his comment but chuckled.

"All right, since you will be working with your partners you need to cooperate well. We are going to play two on two basketball to build coordination within a team. We will play till one team reaches three points, one shot is one point." He said. I was really glad because basketball was one of my strong points.

"First up is Iris and armin VS Melody and Nathaniel." He said. Both teams stood and took their place on the court.

Iris and Armin had great teamwork but they weren't very good at shooting. Melody and Nathaniel were a bit on the shy side to work together. When Nathaniel would throw it to Melody she would try and catch it but would get the ball stolen before she could do anything. Iris and Armin passed it to one another a lot making It easier to move around Melody and Nathaniel to shoot. Iris and Armin won because of their great teamwork.

"The winners are Iris and Armin! Next four is, Kentin and Kim VS Castiel and Aria." I grinned and stood along with Castiel and the other two.

The coach tossed it into the air, Thanking Castiel's height he easily flicked it back to me. I could hear kim curse under her breath as I speeded through them, dribbling expertly. I demonstrated a layup and made our first point.

"Not bad for a little girl." Castiel remarked.

"Shut up." I said chuckling at him.

The coach told me to throw it in and saw that Kentin was blocking Castiel. I threw it across the court and it landed in Kentin's hands as he jumped up to get it before Castiel. Kentin Passed it to Kim and she zoomed back to her hoop. I caught up behind her and stole the ball. I passed it to Castiel and he made a half-court shot taking us up one more point. You could tell Kentin was getting mad by the way his fists were clenching and unclenching. Castiel threw it in I caught the ball and raced back to my one more point. As soon as I was about to shoot, Kentin grabbed the ball from my hands. He passed it to Kim who was already close to her hoop. She caught it and made their first point. Kentin threw it in to Kim and she tried to shoot again only to have castiel block her way. She turned quickly and passed It to Kentin who made a shot. We were tied I groaned when Kim threw it to Kentin. He dribbled up the court and shot one more. To my surprise it hit the rim and landed in my hands. My instinct took over and I was racing to my side. I ran ball hitting the floor repeatedly I jumped into the air and made a slam-dunk shot so I knew I wouldn't miss. I detached myself from the rim and landed safely onto the ground where Castiel greeted me with a smirk and a remark.

"You never told me you could do that." He said almost impressed.

"I didn't have to." I said smiling at him.

"Oh but you did, I was afraid I was going to have to do all the work!" He said chuckling.

"As if you could!" I said laughing.

We were interrupted.

"Now that my students Is teamwork. The winners are Castiel And Aria!" He said.

* * *

After Gym Castiel walked with me back to my locker. It was weird having him around after him apologizing. I was just getting used to ignoring him. I can't believe he is actually back to himself.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare into your locker or are we going to the roof?" He said.

"Sorry! I was just thinking." I said.

"What were you thinking about that made you zone out like an Idiot?" He asked amused.

"Nothing you would care about." I lied.

"Is that so?" He asked chucking at my uncomfortableness.

"Whatever. Lets go." I said throwing my gym clothes into my locker. I closed It shut and followed Castiel down the hall and onto the roof.

"I always liked it up here." I admitted.

"That wasn't a secret." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"It was just obvious." He said in annoyance.

"So how did you find this place anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I was pulled into the principals office for doing something I don't care to remember. And she wasn't there yet so I looked through her drawers out of boredom. I came across a single key on a loop and took it. Once I served my time in detention I started to look what it went to. I finally came across that first door and it opened. So here we are." He explained.

"Oh. Has anyone else ever been up here?" I asked.

"No. I don't think I told anyone." He said.

"Really? Is that so?" I asked smirking.

"Don't start thinking what I know you're thinking. It's not like that. I just dont care to mention it to anyone." He said.

"But you cared to mention it to me?" I asked chuckling.

"No, don't delude yourself with that." He said laughing.

"Uh huh I'll remember that." I said laughing.

There it was. That feeling where I forgot. Like when I was with Nathaniel. But there was something more with Castiel something bigger.

"Stop staring at me." He said. His grey eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"I'm not." I defended.

"Yes you were." He said.

"You're imagining things." I said.

We both laughed. There was something that I couldn't quite put my finger on about him. Something only I could see. I laughed a lot lately. And most of the time he was the reason. But I have been crying a lot lately and he was some of the reason. He was just so Hot and cold. I couldn't place where he was. Because he wasn't just one he was the other, and he wasn't the other just one. It was so odd. Although It may not have made sense to others. It made sense in my mind. I changed my definition.

_Castiel: Mystery, A mission or journey. Figure him out. Know his boundaries. Most of all... Don't get caught._

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had family over and was up late writing so I slept in. Sorry! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I want to thank...**

**Sylvienne for giving me comments on all of my chapters and supporting my story. I wanted to thank you! So thank you for supporting my story and giving me encouragement. It really means a lot to me because I know at least one person is enjoying my story.**

**Amourette for giving me feedback and criticism. And thank you for giving me your thoughts on Aria. I love hearing what people think should be done. It helps me become a better writer so thank you!**

**SweetDraems for giving me her thoughts on my summary and giving me encouragement on my story. Thanks!**

**Blossoming Rose 18 for giving me encouragement.**

**ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND GIVING ME YOUR THOUGHTS. PLEASE COMMENT/CRITICISE. I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. I HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR ARIA AND SWEET AMORIS. thats my cue *devious laughter***


	10. I Ran

**A/N: Alright so, I know it's a kinda boring right now but things are about to go WHOA so please hang on. The next couple chapters will just be more of like filler chapters. you won't even know what hitcha. but I'm mixing my own ideas with MCL'S Ideas to make a whole new level of crazy. what could go wrong? So I know you're probably thinking 'YOU CAN'T TAKE AN IDEA CHANGE IT A LITTLE AND CALL IT YOURS.' I know that, and thats not what I'm trying to do. But anyway It's not like i'm gonna publish this. So please don't get mad :(. But I'm warning you... it's about to go ****DOWN**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to My Candy Love except My OC and some of the ideas I use.**

* * *

It was Tuesday and everyone was talking about the orienting race. Even Rosa was excited and she hates the outdoors. I was confused why they planned it near fall because it's starting to get cold. I was sitting in eights period with Castiel while we were supposed to be reading a chapter 14 in our textbooks but I'm to out of it to read right now.

"Hello? What is going on with you? You have been zoning out all week." He asked.

"Sorry! I don't know I just have a lot on my mind." I said.

"Like what?" He asked. He seemed genuinely curious so I agreed with my self conscious and told him.

"It's just the whole thing with my mom is really starting to get to me. I can't wrap my head around the fact that she's gone. I try to be strong but I have nothing left to be strong for. But right now that's my only option. Honestly I'm scared, I'm scared to death. And I don't know what to do." I admitted. I covered my face in my hands and was glad the class was busy so they didn't notice.

"You weren't this upset when you told me. Did something happen?" He asked.

"No I was upset, Very upset. I just wanted to stay strong. But I honestly can't hide behind a smile anymore. I feel like a wreck on the side of the road that hasn't received help yet. I want to forget what happened. But I can't." I explained.

"I don't think I'm the person to be talking to about this." He said whispering to me.

"Right. Sorry." I said wiping my red eyes.

He didn't reply. I was glad I admitted at least something. He seemed so unaffected, so far away. I wish I was him. Distracted and not in pain. I feel like someone is constantly stabbing me in the chest when I get reminded. I wanted to see Kentin. I wanted to cry. And I wanted to be comforted by him. I didn't know why but he told me that he would help me get through it. And I was so thankful for him to understand that I still need him as much as he needed me. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Hey Kentin, I really need to talk to you. About my mom. I need to forget about it, just for a little bit. Will you meet me after school? In the courtyard by the Gym? -Aria_

I stare at the screen for a moment and got an immediate response.

_Of course! See you there. Stay strong, hold your head up high. -Kentin_

I breathed a sigh of relief when I knew he would make me feel better.

"Who are you texting?" Castiel asked in a teasing tone.

"No one." I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"That sure looks like no one to me." He said sarcastically.

"It dosen't matter." I said a bit harsh than I had meant to.

"Sorry, really I am. Im just so shaken up lately." I apologized.

His head turned to look at mine. His eyes were beautiful. They were a dark grey like a storm. It reminded me of a stupid quote girls obsessed over in middle school _'if you want the rainbow you have to deal with the rain' _It sounded so awesome at the time but now I knew we were a bunch of naive idiots. His hair fell in smooth strands some covering his face while some layed back. I couldn't stop staring.

"It's fine." He muttered.

He looked at his textbook while he pretended to read giving me the hint that he was done talking to me. I tore myself away from his beautiful storm and tried to focus.

As I read the paragraphs I just scanned through them and would have to re-read it at least 3 times before I understood what they were doing. It was hard and yea I had a headache but what could you do? I checked the clock on the wall 3:57 I only had three more minutes, then I could let it all out. And finally speak about what has been bothering me so much lately. I tapped my fingers on the table absentmindedly and realized I was just scanning through the words again and inwardly groaned. If I wanted to pass this school year than I needed to talk.

* * *

Finally when the bell rung signaling the end of school I rushed out the door ignoring Castiel's question about me rushing. When I reached the courtyard there he was in all his glory. His chocolate brown hair was messy but familiar and his eyes were the same green they always were and I loved that. He noticed I was walking towards him and he reached his arms out to give me a hug. I accepted his invitation and let him hug me tightly.

"Hey." He said quietly before letting go.

"Hey." I responded.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

I knew My aunt would be home so I decided not to go there. I hoped that Kentin wouldn't mind If I went to his house.

"Is it okay if we go to your house?" I asked.

"Actually thats cool because my mom is on a business trip and my dad is training rookies." He said.

"Great. I just didn't want my aunt to bombard me with questions." I admit.

"Thats okay." He smiled at me.

"So how do you get home?" I asked.

"I take my dads car when he's not here." He said motioning to the black mustang in the parking lot.

"I like it." I said staring at the beautiful car.

We walked around some cars and eventually made it.

"Here." He said opening the car door for me.

"Thanks." I said before shutting the door.

"No problem." He responded.

The drive was silent. I wanted to talk to him to take my mind off of it but I can wait till we get there.

* * *

When we arrived I got out of the car and let Kentin lead the way. It was a decent sized home, about the size of aunties but a bit smaller. When I got inside it smelled like air freshener and laundry but I didn't mind. He walked up the stairs to a clean bedroom that was plain white but plain was Kentin and I knew that.

"Nice place." I comment.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"My mom, Kentin. I don't know what to do. I can't just forget. I want to move on but I feel that is worse than forgetting. I want to remember her, but all that does is bring me pain. She wasn't the best role model, but she was before my dad left. I feel like I keep dragging on about this but it just hurts. I can't stop thinking about it. I'm having nightmares also. It always starts of she kisses me on the forehead, then she goes outside to her car. Then as she is driving she spins out of control and hits a tree. The crash is different every time but the beginning is always the same." I told him.

"Nightmares? I thought you didn't see it happen?" He questioned.

"I didn't but my mind keeps making up ways of how it happened." I told him.

"I'm sorry Aria, I wish I could take this pain away." He said.

"Thank you. What should I do?" I asked him.

"You should move on. Remember the good things and don't dwell on the bad ones, yes she is gone but she is in a better place now. You are not forgetting her. You are accepting what is a part of life. If these things didn't happen the world would be doomed. You're strong Aria, You are a beautiful, strong girl. I know you can do this. But don't think you are in this alone. I know it hurts but these things take time. It will eventually stop hurting." He tells me.

"You're right." I finally admit.

I stare into his eyes and we are close, too close. I can feel his breath brush my face.

_He is so beautiful._

We stayed like that for a second.

* * *

Before I knew It our lips were crashing together. His lips felt soft but eager on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist to pull me closer. I brushed my hands through his soft hair and realized what I was doing.

_Stop, Aria stop! He's your friend. Stop kissing him. This is a bad idea._

My thoughts were telling me to stop but this felt good.

I saw a flash of grey behind my eyes and pulled away.

"I-Im S-Sorry I-I shouldn't have done that." I was breathless.

"I'm gonna.. I-Im gonna go." I said launching from where I sat. I bolted through his bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Aria, Wait!" I could hear his pleas as I ran out the door. He sounded regretful and his voice was full of sorrow.

I sprinted down the sidewalk with tears flooding my vision and my eyes were blurry.

_I can't believe you did that Aria, That was unbelieveable. He is your friend. Friend. Friend._

I knew that. The only reason I did that was because it was in the moment and He was right. The only good thing that came out of this was that I had my answer. I needed to move on and remember her for the good person she was.

* * *

My tears were still falling and I was hopelessly lost. When I ran I didn't pay attention where I was going like an irrational idiot. I couldn't see anybody in sight and was starting to wonder If I was dreaming or not.

"You're far from home." I heard a low husky voice say.

I turned around and saw a man walk towards me.

"Leave me alone." I said coolly walking away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He raised his voice angrily and gripped my arm hard.

I winced at the pain he was causing.

"LET GO!" I screamed in his face.

His hand covered my mouth and he pushed me up against a brick wall.

"Shut the fuck up!" He told me. His breath reeked of whiskey.

As I was pushed up against a wall I saw a motorcycle down the road. I didn't say anything and waited.

It got louder and I prayed the man didn't hear it.

"You got guts coming around here." He said menacingly.

I stared at him wide-eyed.

The bike slowed to a stop where he was standing. The person wearing the helmet screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU ASSHOLE." I heard him say.

The biker took of his helmet and revealed a flow of red hair accompanied by a storm.


	11. What Just Happened

When I saw his grey eyes, My heart stopped. Then it kicked into overdrive. My thoughts were jumbled and confusing as It was getting harder and harder to breath.

"LET GO OF HER!" Castiel screamed while grabbing a fistful of the mans shirt.

But the man did not move he only laughed at Castiel's actions.

"I SAID LET GO!" He pulled the man up off the ground and slammed him into the brick wall. I was surprised by Castiel's strength, I knew he was strong but not this strong.

The man released his grip and I fell hard onto the ground. I coughed at the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU SICK BASTARD!" He screamed.

Castiel threw the man to the ground and crouched over next to me. But as soon as Castiel's back was turned the man reared his leg up to kick him.

"CASTIEL!" I screamed helplessly.

I could tell he got kicked hard but he stood back up quickly. Castiel punched the mans stomach and he stumbled backward. But he pushed his fist forward again. Castiel caught his wrist and kicked him where it hurt. The man slowly stood and tried to run away. Once he was gone, Castiel gave me his hand. I stood up.

"Aria, Are you okay?" Castiel said as soft as ever.

Thats when I lost it. I burst into tears and crashed into his arms. He seemed surprised but hugged me back. I rested my head on his chest while he let me soak his T-shirt. He stroked my hair in a comforting manner. I felt safe right here. In his arms. They were tight around me but they were warm and comforting.

"Shh It's okay, I'm here." He whispered.

I had no idea that Castiel out of all people would be the one to comfort me. I finally realized how cold it was outside and I was chilled down to the bone. I started shivering. When I stopped crying I pulled away. And Castiel could hear my teeth chattering.

"Here." He said placing his jacket on my shoulders. They smelled like cigarettes and cologne. It was intoxicating. I leaned into its warmth.

"How did you find me?" I finally managed to ask.

"I was just riding, It was a coincidence." He said.

"Oh, Thanks." I said.

"It was noth- ahh!" He gripped his side and his eyes were filled with pain.

"What happened are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"That bastard kicked me." He growled.

"Do you think you can drive?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine." He said.

"Okay." I muttered quietly.

Castiel got onto his bike. I followed and wrapped my arms around his waist and let my head rest on his back. This was comfortable.

"Hold on Aria, Don't let go of me." He said.

"Okay." I responded.

He made the engine roar to life and we sped off.

* * *

When we arrived I checked for aunties car and remembered she went to a Fashion Show in London. I hopped off of the motorcycle.

"Come with me." I told Castiel.

"Why?" He asked.

I ignored his question and grabbed his arm. He got of the bike and followed me inside. I shrugged his jacket off and I shut the door and rushed to Aunties bathroom. I found the first-aid kit and walked back to the kitchen where he was standing.

"Sit." I said gesturing to the counter.

"No."

"Sit." I said more sternly.

He gave in and sat on the counter.

I examined his face. He was more beat up that I thought. I guess I missed some of the fight. There was a small bruise forming on his cheek, There was a cut right above his eyebrow. And he had a busted lip, It wasn't bad but definitely there.

I took a cloth and wet it with a clear liquid that cleaned wounds. I pressed it carefully to the cut above his eyebrow and he winced. When I was done cleaning It, I put a little neosporin on it to heal faster. Then I moved on to his lip and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. I washed it again with the same liquid and cleaned it thoroughly. That I could not bandage but It would heal soon. I gave him Ice to put on his face. The whole time he watched carefully as I helped him.

Then I remembered he had been kicked in his side.

_Oh god._

"You got kicked right?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Where?" I asked.

He pointed to his side.

"Castiel, Take your shirt off." I said calmly.

"Hell, no!" He responded.

"Castiel." I warned.

"Whatever." He sighed defeated.

He tugged the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his chest. He had nice defined lines that were abs. He had a noticable 6 pack. Then I saw his tattoo. It was an eagle with its wings spread across his chest. It was beautiful. it was black and white but the detail was incredible. I wanted to touch it but restrained myself. I tore my eyes away and examined his large bruise. It was a deep purple almost black. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry Castiel." I apologized.

"It's not your fault." He said and his cheeks flushed.

"Yes it is, I was being stupid." I muttered.

"Why were you there anyway?" He asked.

"I went to Kentin's house." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just needed someone to talk to I guess." I said.

"But why were you there if you were at his house?" He asked confused.

"I left." I said only half lying.

"Why didn't he take you home?" He asked.

"Because I left before he could offer." I said trying to dodge the question.

"So you like ran out? Why?" He asked annoyed.

I was tired of his little interrogation game.

"Because he kissed me." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"He kissed me!" I said a little louder.

"Did you kiss him back?" He asked. If I knew any better I'd say he looked hurt but I do know better.

"At first." I admitted.

"Oh. Hey I gotta go." He said coldly. Pushing me away from him. His back muscles strained when he put his shirt back on.

"Why?" I asked.

"Thanks for that." He said ignoring my question.

"Wait! Are you okay?" I asked.

He turned around and stared at me.

"I couldn't be better."

But I have a hard time believing him.


	12. Orienting Race Part 1

When I heard my alarm clock I slammed my hand down on the so called 'shut up' button. I winced at the pain that rushed up my arm. All of the incidents from yesterday came flooding into my mind. I looked at my wrist and it was purple from that mans grip yesterday. And a detailed Eagle flooded my mind. His face when he turned around broke my heart. I don't know how he would act today.

"Fuck! Today is the orienting race!" I muttered in panic.

I untangled myself from my bed and jumped into the shower. The water was cold so I took one as quick as I could muster. When I was done, I threw on jeans and a tank top. I put on a light jacket because It was cold. Then I pulled on tennis shoes. I didn't think I even owned tennis shoes. I brushed my hair and put it into a side braid. When I was done I grabbed my phone and walked out the door. I didn't need my backpack and I was glad for that. When I got out I saw Castiel at his mailbox. He was wearing loose jeans and a black T-shirt with a jacket on and tennis shoes. It looked like he was about to leave. I saw the tiniest poke of a feather coming from his shirt. He smirked at me.

"You ready, little girl?" He asked. It seemed like last night didn't happen, He was acting like his normal self.

"Come on Castiel, I was born ready." I laughed.

"That makes two of us." He said jokingly.

"Are you taking your bike?" I asked.

"Yea. Are you walking?"

"Yea." I told him.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" He asked. it was weird he was being nice, like genuinely nice.

"Uhh sure." I said.

"Let's get going then." He muttered.

He got onto his motorcycle. I got on and shifted myself to get comfortable. I put my hands around his waist.

"Aria!" He said in pain.

"S-Sorry. The bruises right." I said.

Now that I think about it I couldn't see marks from yesterday which was good, I didn't want that going around.

I shifted my grip and relaxed into the position I took yesterday.

* * *

When we arrived at the school I got of of his motorcycle. I immediately saw Kentin and he spotted me.

_Great. I really don't want to deal with this._

He walked towards me. And I gulped. Castiel saw Kentin getting close. Castiel stepped in front of me.

_Castiel stepped in front of me._

_What the hell is going on?_

"Aria!" I heard Kentin call my name.

"Not a chance Military boy." Castiel said.

"What's your deal?" Kentin asked.

"Did you hear me?"

"Castiel.. What are you doing." I said low enough so only he could hear me.

Kentin looked at me. I looked at the ground.

His face flushed a deep red with embarrassment and he turned around and walked away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked a little louder.

"Doesn't matter." He said.

I didn't want to fight with him right before the race so I just stayed quiet. I wanted to apologize to Kentin but every time I looked at him I could not get the Image of me and him. It's not bad or anything It's just I don't see him that way.

"Are we going or not?" He asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Castiel.

"Oh, right. Yea let's go." I said.

We walked silently into the bus, apparently they are taking us to the forest nearby. I stepped onto the bus and walked all the way to the back, following Castiel. He sat by the window and I squished next to him. These bus seats were tiny.

"Alright students the bus drive is 45 minutes to an hour. Please behave yourselves." The Principal said.

As soon as she finished her sentence I closed my eyes. i didn't get much sleep last night so hopefully I could catch up. My head felt heavy.

"Are you already asleep?" Castiel asked.

I ignored him.

"Guess you are." He mumbled.

He took his hand and tilted my head so it was laying on his shoulder. So it wasn't dangling. It was comfortable and I could smell him again. We were in the back and no one was in the seat next to us and the seats were tall so I don't think anyone could see us.

_What is happening. What the actual fuck is happening. Why is he being sweet. This does not make any sense. Not one bit. Hot and Cold theres Castiel for you._

The more I smelled his cologne the more I fell into sleep. I could hear his heartbeat. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

"Aria." I could hear Castiel talking. He was lightly shaking me. My head was still on his shoulder.

"Thanks for waking me up." I said my speech slurred by sleep.

"Don't mention it. You seemed pretty comfortable on my shoulder." He said chuckling.

"Is that so?" I said.

"Yea." He said.

I got up realizing no one was on the bus. When I stepped outside the sun blinded me but it was still cold. When My feet hit the hard ground covered in rocks I almost tripped because I had been sitting for so long. I regained my balance and walked over to the starting line with the other students.

"Alright students. You must find 5 different objects. The first object has to be something made by man. The second object is something shiny. The third object is an inhabitant of the forest. The fourth object is a print of some sort. The fifth object is an insect. Now students this may not seem like a lot, but trust me It's harder than you think." The Man explained.

Castiel scoffed and I hit him playfully in the arm.

"Here are your maps. Take one and pass it down." The Man says.

I take a map and pass the rest to iris and she gives me a warm smile. I smile back and focus on the map. Trying to figure out where we should go first.

"Students, May this orienting race Begin."


	13. Orienting Race Part 2

When the race began I was confused. But before I could figure anything out Castiel grabbed the map from my hands.

"I don't trust you with the map, with your luck you will lose it." He said.

"I can take care of a piece of paper you know." I replied crossing my arms.

"Let's not test that theory." He shot back.

I ignored his attitude and rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with, I never liked school activities." He huffed.

"I thought you didn't like to do anything." I said with a smirk, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well you're wrong as always," he said, turning his attention towards me for a second to raise an eyebrow with attitude. "I like my guitar."

"That's new." I replied with a sarcastic scoff.

Ignoring my remark, he returned his gaze to the map, eyes scanning over the folded page.

"What was our first object again?" I asked.

"Something made by man." He replied emotionless.

His eyes squinted with frustration as he studied the map before grunting in annoyance.

"We're in the forest, how the hell are we supposed to find something that humans made?" He said angrily losing his patience.

I shrugged "It's a scavenger hunt, It's supposed to challenge you."

"Shut up, I'm trying to figure this out." He said coldly.

"You're the one that asked." I retorted.

He scoffed at my childish answer.

* * *

"Castiel, let's get back to work. Were is the map?" I asked getting up from my spot on the cliff.

"Umm.." Castiel said nervously.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"I lost it." He said under his breath.

I could tell he was angry.

"You lost it?" I asked annoyed.

"It's never happened to you?" He asked raising his voice.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm down.

_stay calm, stay calm. That damn hypocrite! No, No, No calm down. _

I pulled my phone slightly out of my jacket pocket and pressed the power button. It already died.

_Shit! Stay calm stay calm._

"Okay." I said through gritted teeth.

He seemed surprised by my calm reaction.

"Okay what?" He asked in my face.

"Castiel, please get out of my face." I said showing no emotion.

"Make me." He said coldly.

"Stop trying to pick a damn fight with me!" I shouted pushing him away.

"I'm not." He said lowly while looking at me.

_If looks could kill, Im dead._

"Sure you are." I scoffed walking away.

"Aria, stop." He said grabbing my wrist. I winced because of the bruise.

"What." I said not looking at him.

"Nevermind." He said almost irritated

I ripped my wrist from his grip, although it hurt I didn't care. I turned to face him and tried to muster a straight face.

"Let's go." I said gesturing for him to lead the way.

He glared at me and stepped down a trail.

He began walking and I followed.

"How do you know where to go?" I asked.

"I don't."

"That's a stupid move." I muttered.

"Do you have a better Idea?" He said stopping and turning to look at me.

I stayed silent, It took all of my willpower not to punch him in the face.

"That's what I thought." He said beginning to walk again.

* * *

The sun was long gone and I was getting worried. My mouth was dry and my legs hurt.

"Castiel? Where are we?" I asked afraid of the answer.

He didn't answer.

"Castiel, Answer me." I pleaded.

Still no answer.

"Castiel!" I said grabbing his arm.

"I don't know okay!" He said throwing my hand off his wrist while looking at me.

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

We walked into a clearing. There was a large tree in the center.

"Were gonna stay here. We should stay in one place If their looking." He said with authority.

To tired to fight back, I walked over to the tree.

"Okay." I said quietly.

I sat down with my back against the tree and crossed my ankles. It felt so good to stop and sit.

I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze brush my face. It was freezing. I could barely conceal the cold with my thin jacket. I rubbed my arms in an attempt to get warmer.

"Here." Castiel said. I felt something on my lap. I opened my eyes, It was his jacket. I quickly slipped it on. It was so warm, and smelled just like his leather one.

"Thanks." I replied.

He walked towards me and It looked like he was gonna sit down. But he didn't instead he layed on his side and placed his head on my lap. I almost gasped.

"Castiel what are y-"

"Shut up I'm tired." He interrupted me.

I stayed quiet.

* * *

I could hear his breathing slow down. I think he's asleep now. I saw his sea of red moving slightly from the breeze. i placed my hand in his hair and brushed through it. It was so soft like silk. I then realized what I was doing and pulled my hand away.

"Don't stop." I heard Castiel quietly say.

_Oh god he wasn't asleep. This is embarrassing._

I felt my cheeks heat up and I was glad he couldn't see me.

I put my hands back in his hair and brushed through it.

* * *

"Aria, wake up." I could feel someone lightly shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw Lysander shaking me awake. My hand was still on Castiel's hair.

"Sorry. We got lost." I explained.

"It's fine these things happen." He said.

"Thank you for understanding. I'm gonna wake him up." I said referring to Castiel.

"Good luck." He said.

I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to Castiel.

"Castiel, Wake up." I said in a hushed voice as I shook his shoulder.

He shot up making his head hit mine.

"Ow!" I said immediately grabbing my head.

He saw me.

"Oops sorry." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up and let's go." I said.

"Someones grouchy." He teased.

"Shut up." I said.

"You two fight as If you were an old married couple." Lysander commented chuckling.

We both flushed and I laughed.

"In his dreams!" I said lightening the mood.

"Are you serious?" He said chuckling/

"Yes, yes I am." I said.

* * *

Lysander took Castiel and I back to the school so we could go home. When I got on the motorcycle I wrapped my arms around Castiel's waist being careful to miss his bruise.

"Hold on." He said and I could practically hear him smirking.

I laughed and he sped off into the road.

* * *

When we arrived I hopped off the bike.

"I actually had fun." I said smiling at him.

"I can't say I did." He laughed.

"Oh shut up, yes you did!" I remarked, punching his arm.

"Whatever. I'm going home." He said.

"Goodnight Castiel." I said.

"Night Aria." He replied.

And with that he jogged into his house. I walked inside expecting my aunt.

"The school called me and said you got lost in an orienting race?" She said as soon as I walked through the door.

"Yea..." I admitted.

"That's priceless!" She said bursting out into laughter.

"I know, I know." I said giggling through my words.

"Im glad you're safe though." She said finally calming down.

"Me too." I replied.

"Well now that I know you are home and safe, I am going to bed." She said.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight Aria."

She walked into her room and I started laughing, It really was funny.


	14. Nightmares

**CASTIEL P.O.V.**

I can't admit it. I can't. This was crazy and I knew it. She was a annoying brat who likes the president.

_But she is beyond gorgeous and sweet. She plays guitar and stands up for herself. _my self conscious added.

I mentally slapped myself. This was infuriating. My stomach flipped every time I saw her. Why? I don't give a fuck.

_Yes you do._

I turned and punched the wall behind me. I was still in my race clothes and It was 3:29 AM and I had gotten home around 9:00 PM. I couldn't seem to rip her blonde hair and mysteriously colored eyes from my head. Every movement she would make. When she would punch me in the arm playfully. When she would furrow her eyebrows when she yelled. All of it was so intoxicating. Most of the time I hate the person. The only people I can really stand are my friends. But she, She is so infuriatingly beautiful. I wanted to be mad but I cant. This is so much different. It's not like anything I've ever felt. It hurts to feel this way yet it gives me a rush. It gives me a stab of pain at my heart. Which makes me confused and angry. But when the butterflies overwhelm me I become playful. This was all too confusing. This thing whatever it is, it's dangerous. I can't go through this again. This sick feeling of hurt and despair still rots my memory. The memory that _she _left. Not Aria.

As I trudged up my stairs I began to feel unsettled. When I reached my door I Immediately looked through my large window. I saw Aria thrashing on her bed. I couldn't hear her but I could tell she was balling and shouting. I felt my stomach drop in fear.

_Was she hurt? Is she sick? Is she upset? Did I do something?_

Thoughts ran through my head as I burst out my front door. I didn't care If I got in trouble. I banged on her front door. After the second bang The door swung open. It was was in her robe but her hair was in a high ponytail. She had a panicked look on her face.

"I heard screaming." I lied.

"It;s Aria, She's been having vivid nightmares about her moms wreck. And I don't know what to do." She frantically said.

"Nightmares?" I said. I rushed past her and up the stairs into my old playroom.

She was screaming. Screaming for help. I could see the tears trickling from her eyes. There were beads of sweat along her forehead. I couldn't describe the pain inside me right now. I ran over to her. I gently grabbed her and pulled her into my chest. She thrashed in my arms as I tried to calm her. Finally, She pulled back and fluttered her eyes open.

"C-Castiel. Wh-What are you d-doing here?" She said shaking from her nightmare.

"I heard you screaming. You woke me up." I joked.

She laughed dryly and scooted away from me.

_Why did I do that? I can't let my emotions overtake me._

"Why did you come here?" She asked straight forwardly. That's one of the things that irked me.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" I directed the attention off of me.

"No, I won't be able too." She admitted.

_Stay with her._

"NO!" I screamed aloud.

She jumped at my harsh voice.

"I'm sorry. I meant to say uh... I meant to say that I..." I couldn't speak for the first time in a long time.

"Castiel are you okay? You look a little pale." She stated, bringing her hand to my forehead.

Her cool hand felt nice. I leaned into it without noticing.

"Castiel! You're burning up!" She said.

"I'm Fine." I said bolting from where I was sitting.

I rushed past her aunt in the doorway and she gave me a look of confusion. I ignored her and kept going until I was in my room with the door locked. I felt sick, mentally and physically sick. My stomach was churning and my head was scattered with thoughts. The look on her face when she woke up broke my heart. I just wanted to hold her and tell her every thing was alright, but I'm too much of an asshole to do so. While I was pacing in my room I began to hear music. It was her.

She sat on her bed with her guitar. She strummed random chords making a pattern of some sort. It was beautiful. Her aunt was gone and I could see her door was shut. My feet began to grow weak and My eyelids felt heavier my the millisecond. Her music flooded through my mind as I climbed onto my bed. Her music sank me into sleep.

**ARIA P.O.V.**

I saw him passed out on his bed and I giggled. I sat my guitar down hoping to finally get some rest. The nightmares have just gotten worse. But when I saw Castiel's face when I woke up I felt almost better. His concern written all over his face consumed me. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted him to stay. No I didn't.

I tried to stop thinking about it. I agreed with my sub-concious to go check on Castiel in the morning, he seemed under the weather.

And with that, I changed into non-sweaty clothes and stared out my window at his pale complexion. His red hair was sprawled all over the pillow and I became jealous of how he could sleep so easily. I set my head on the pillow and pictured him holding me. Even though It would never happen It was still nice to think about. And with that I was asleep. Ready for a peace of mind. Ha, I wish.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER MY COMPUTER IS SPAZING ON ME. I NEED TO GET A NEW ONE, I'VE HAD IT FOR FIVE YEARS. ALSO I'VE BEEN REALLY SICK THESE PAST 2 DAYS. IM SORRY ABOUT THAT. I WILL POST WHEN IM FEELING AT LEAST DECENT. PLEASE COMMENT/CRITICIZE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. -fandomobsessing**


	15. Just For A Minute

Keeping my promise I made in my mind last night, I knocked on Castiel's door. He didn't answer which I thought was odd. He would probably open the door and give me a remark about what I was wearing or tease me about my new found nightmares. I hoped that he would be okay with me walking in, He probably wouldn't but I honestly was worried. Luckily the door was unlocked and I walked in. His house was large and open. With a slight cigarette smell to it. It deeply reminded me of him and I smiled. I walked around his home calling his name out softly.

I turned a corner in a hallway and heard a wretched noise. I whipped around and sprinted to the source of the noise. I ran up the stairs and found a door slightly ajar. I creaked it open and found Castiel next to the toilet his back up against the ceramic of the tub. His eyes were closed but he was breathing hard. I rushed next to him and made my presence recognized. He snapped his eyes open.

"Aria. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to check on you, you seemed off last night." I stated.

"I'm glad I did." I added under my breath.

"I'm fine. Go back home." He said angrily.

"No! You're sick!" I exclaimed.

"Aria." He warned.

"Stop doing that!" I said my voice rising.

"Doing what?" He asked lowly.

"Pushing me away!" I said lowering my eyes.

He stayed silent.

"Let me help you." I said.

He didn't respond but he let me help him up. His skim was hot. His red hair was pinned to his forehead by sweat. He was shirtless and only in boxers just like the first time I talked to him. He seemed uneasy as he walked. Like something hung over him.

"Have you been drinking?" I said as I walked into his room.

"No." He replied sternly.

I stopped talking and set him on the bed.

"I'm going to call my Aunt." I said.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Auntie's number.

It rang three times and she answered.

"Hello! Daisy speaking." She answered cheerfully.

"Auntie it's me." I informed her.

"Oh hi Aria! Whats up?" She said.

"Do you mind if.. If I stay at Castiel's today? He's sick."

"Ohhhh I get it. You two kids have fun! Make sure to use protection!" She squealed.

"Auntie! It's not like th-"

The phone line ended with a loud beep.

"I swear she's still a teenager." I said aloud.

I looked over at Castiel.

"Where is your medicine stuff?" I asked.

"My bathroom, the left cabinet under the sink." He said weakly.

I walked into his bathroom and opened the cabinet. I found a small bucket of pill bottles, liquid medicine, cough drops and a thermometer. I brought the bucket into his room and gave him the thermometer. He took it angrily and placed it under his tongue.

About 30 seconds later it beeped and I pulled it out.

"102.7" I said dissapointed.

"Great." Castiel said annoyed.

I walked back into his bathroom and got a soft washcloth. I went downstairs and found a ice pack in the freezer. I wrapped the cloth around the pack and walked back upstairs to the sick boy. I placed it on his head and sat down next to him.

"Did you eat anything that would make you sick?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Did you see anyone that was sick?" I asked.

"I know what made me sick." He said as soon as I ended my sentence.

"What was it then?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said.

I sighed heavily and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

I began to grow annoyed at his childish huffy behavior. I walked downstairs and filled a large glass of water and found plain crackers. I hoped he could keep it down. When I walked back up the stairs he had fallen asleep. I laughed to myself and set the crackers and the water on his nightstand.

I sat next to him. He layed on the very edge of the bed, his arm dangling off the edge. I sat on the other edge. My limbs began to grow heavy as time went on because I was getting bored. I scooted on my side and layed my head on the pillow. It smelled just like him. Cigarettes and cologne. I smiled. I willed myself not to fall asleep I knew Castiel would kill me If I did. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a minute. I'll take a little break and then wake up refreshed. That sounds good. I pulled the covers up so I could get inside. Heat engulfed me and I closed my eyes. I hoped I wouldn't be greeted with any nightmares.

**A/N: I'M SORRY THIS ONE IS REALLY SHORT! I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE COMMENT/CRITICIZE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. OR YOU CAN PRIVATE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT. HAPPY MYCANDYLOVING -fandomobsessing**


	16. Curse Technology

**CASTIEL P.O.V.**

I had just woke up. My arms were around her waist and she was asleep. I guess she accidentally fell asleep. I could hear her slow breathing. Her hair smelled amazing. She was in day clothes but she looked so peaceful. I couldn't see her eyes but her calm demeanor told me she was at peace with no nightmares. I have to admit I feel special that she didn't have nightmares in my arms. It made my stomach do flips. Like I was the reason. Suddenly I felt better, Like I wasn't sick anymore. It was kind of ironic that her fear was the one that caused It and the one that cured it.

I didn't want to move from this spot. There were no worries because she was safe in my arms. She was safe with _me._

_I think I like her..._

It had been the first time I really admitted it to myself.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I could hear my stomach start to grumble and slipped from his arms, immediately missing his warmth. I hadn't realized that we were cuddling.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said groggily.

'Are you hungry? I thought i could go pick up something." I said.

His stomach grumbled loudly.

I laughed.

"Okay then, Let's just get some fast food or something." I said.

"That's cool with me." He said getting up.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him completely forgetting he was sick.

"I think so." He said hesitantly.

He took the thermometer off the nightstand and brought it to his mouth. A couple of seconds later it beeped and he pulled It out.

"98.6" He said.

"That's good." I said.

"Yea." He said awkwardly.

After about a minute of silence I said,

"Well let's go!" I said walking out.

"Just let me get dressed." I blushed at his statement and walked downstairs.

I didn't know what it was about him. He seemed so calm and real around me. I like this side of him.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. I had gotten a text, from Nathaniel.

_Hello Aria. Are you sick? I didn't see you In music today. -Nathaniel_

I smiled and texted him back. I forgot I gave him my number when I had lunch with him.

_Hey! I'm doing okay, just a little shaken up from some nightmares I had about my mom. Sorry to worry you!_

"Who are you textin?" He asked.

"No one." I stated.

To be honest I was surprised that Castiel didn't freak out when he found out I had fallen asleep next to him. I had expected him to yell at me or tell me how childish I was. But he didn't. He didn't even say anything about it. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing.

"Are you coming?" He asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"Uh yea." I said hurrying behind him.

He oped a plain door to the garage. I saw a black mustang. And I felt my mouth gape open.

"You have a mustang? Let alone a car?" I asked excited.

"Like it?" He asked.

"I love it!" I said immediately getting in the passenger side.

I admired the black leather interior. Until my phone rang.

I pulled It out and looked at the caller ID. Oh no... But I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um Aria?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yea, Kentin?" I said.

Castiel gave me a murderous look.

"Can we talk?" he pleaded.

"I don't think that's such a good Idea." I mumbled.

"Please Aria, I'm begging you." I heard his desperation through the phone.

"You have two minutes." I said sighing in defeat.

I could hear a sigh of relief from him.

"Aria, I have liked you since the day we met. I'm sorry things revealed itself the way they did. I wanted to wait for a time to tell you but it seems it slipped. I lost control, you bring out a side of me I don't know what to do with. And I know this is weird but can we just... Start over? What I'm asking is will you be my girlfriend?"

It seemed like every thing around me froze. Castiel had not started the car and was staring at me waiting for my answer. I guess he heard what Kentin was saying. I fumbled with the right words to say.

"Aria, My Dad is moving for his job in two weeks. And I am coming with him. I need to know If you ever felt the same way." He said.

"Kentin.. I."

I looked over at Castiel. His eyes looked dull at the moment and not like they usually were. He almost looked defeated.

"Yes?" Kentin asked pleading my answer.

"Kentin, Don't get me wrong I do like you but as a friend. You have been there for me through a lot, But as a friend. I honestly feel bad that I don't feel the same way because I feel like I betrayed you. I feel like I'm supposed to you know? Like in the movies where the two best friends fall in love. But this is real life. I'm sorry to say that I think I like someone else. And I know you will find someone after me. You're a great guy Kentin. But just not _my _guy. I'm sorry that you're leaving I feel like I just got you back. I wish we could have spent more time together as friends. I wish you the best of luck with you and your dad in your new home." By the time I finished I was breathless.

"Thank you for being honest."

"You're welcome. I hope you do well." I said.

"You too." He said before hanging up. He sounded so broken but I can't lead him on.

I slid my phone In my pocket sighing deeply.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yea, just a little shaken up." I said.

"You don't like him?" Castiel asked.

"As a friend. I never knew he liked me. I feel like such an idiot! All the signs were there but I am too dense." I said.

"Stop beating yourself up! This is human nature. This is not your fault and you know it."

"Thank you Castiel, for being here." What I said surprised me but I didn't regret it.

"You're welcome." He said quietly.

"Let's go and get food I don't want to think about this any longer." I said with authority.

"Yes mam." He said jokingly.

It was so weird how Castiel could turn my mood around with just a few words. He opened the garage door with a clicker and we were on the road, in a car, alone.

Not that It bothered me...

_Maybe I like him._ I said looking over at a concentrated Castiel.


	17. An Eventful Meeting

When we arrived at my choice Mcdonalds, we walked up to the cashier. Castiel gave me a look that said _what do you want? _It's kind of weird that I knew what he was asking just by the glance but we were in a fast food place, That is just common sense right?

"Chicken nuggets, fries and a large Dr. Pepper ." I told him.

He nodded and ordered for the both of us. I gazed into the distance, what would my life be like if my mom hadn't died? I can't remember what it was like. I only remember me and her together. Although I remember the boredom and sadness of her being gone, I can't remember much of what I did every day. My new home had given me a sense of security and a new chance. A chance to start over. I missed her I really do, It seems my new life has provided me a distraction. But only sometimes does It get to me when I'm with a friend. I turned my head and smiled at Castiel as he picked up our food. He looked at me with a sarcastic expression.

"Enjoying the view?" He remarked.

"You wish." I shot back with a smirk.

He laughed and walked over to a booth in the corner. It was weird that he didn't fight me anymore, almost like he didn't need to when we were alone.

I stared at my food. I was so hungry.

"Um, Aria? Do you need to talk?" He asked.

"I thought you said that you weren't the person I should talk to about that." I said.

"People can change their minds you know." He said slightly annoyed.

"Yea, I know. But to answer your question, no I don't want to talk about him or my mom." I said.

"Are you sure?"He asked.

"Since when are you so sincere?" I asked.

"Pft, I'm not." He said slouching back.

I just separated my gaze from his and went along eating. As I devoured the food Castiel would made rude comments or criticize me sarcastically on my lack of manners but we both laughed it off, because I knew he was joking.

When we were done Castiel drove home while basting the new album from winged skulls through the speakers. We screamed the lyrics, we were having fun, actual fun. When we arrived at back at Castiels House I noticed a new car in the driveway. I plastered a look of confusion on my face

Castiels face went pale white like he was scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"My parents are home." He said barely audible.

He pushed the door open quite harshly. Then he slammed the door behind him and I got out. I had never seen Castiel so mad but scared at the same time. I followed him through the front door.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be home until next week?" Castiel said.

"We decided to come see you early!" A woman with black hair said. She was beautiful and looked like the girls you meet on the plane, the ones who hand out drinks and snacks. I came from behind Castiel making myself known.

"Castiel! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" She said excitedly running up to me.

He didn't correct her, which I thought was odd. But he wasn't paying attention. I saw him staring at the top of the stairs.

"Castiel, could you tell me why you're not in school?" A man asked harshly.

"I was sick." Castiel said.

"If you're so sick then why is a girl over?" He asked.

"She came by this morning to drop off Lysanders notebook she found, And then found me." He lied.

"You're still friends with that boy? Why is she still here if you are all better?" He asked turning his gaze to me. I could tell Castiel was about to lose it.

"Sir, I felt bad leaving him. I wanted to make sure he really was okay." I said.

"Tell me uhhh." He said gesturing for me to tell him my name.

"Aria." I said.

"Tell me Aria, Do you care for my son?" My face went red .

"O-Of course I do." I said. Castiel turned to look at me surprised.

"You hesitated, Why?" He asked. This feel like an interrogation.

"It's just that, It's kind of a personal question." I said looking down.

"Father, I don't think she needs to be questioned on her care for me." He said.

"Castiel, Why are you speaking? Did I speak to you?"

"Because she doesn't need to be interrogated can't you see she is uncomfortable?" He said gesturing to me in my uneasy state.

"Enough of that. Now how is your schoolwork?" He asked.

"Fine." Castiel said.

"What did you get on your exam after we left?"

"We had an exam?" I whispered.

"Before you came." He whispered back quickly.

"I got a 100 on that exam." Castiel said.

"And yet you still waste your time with that idiotic thing you call music." Castiel looked like he was about to burst into flames. I grabbed his wrist.

"I will say it again and I will say it one thousand times, I don't care about your views on what I do." Castiel said.

"How dare you speak to me this way! Carla , please remove yourself from my household." The man said.

"Her name is Aria." Castiel hissed.

"Castiel you will not speak to me that way! I can't believe you."

"James, calm down." Castiels mother said.

"Sarah, stay out of this!"

The argument was escalating and I didn't know what to do.

"Castiel, don't stoop to his level." I whispered in his ear. I grabbed his hand squeezing it. He looked over at me and his eyes softened. I felt relieved.

He turned to his father. His stance was intimidating.

"You can stay with me tonight." I whispered quickly. He looked shocked but didn't say anything back.

"I'm leaving." Castiel said boldly.

"You'll be back." His father said harshly.

I could see tears fill Sarahs eyes and I felt bad.

Castiel still holding my hand drove me out of the house and into mine.

As soon as we entered my home I turned to him.

"Why was he being so harsh with you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry he's never like that." I could tell he was lying.

"That still doesn't make it okay." I said.

"I'm fine and I really don't want to talk about it." He said.

Okay, he didn't want to talk about it, okay. That's fine. I felt a pain in my chest.

"Okay. But i'm a little surprised you got a perfect grade on an exam?" I said.

"Are you insulting me indirectly?" He asked.

"No I'm curious."

"I've always been surprisingly smart." He told me.

"Full of yourself aren't we?" I said smirking.

"It's true." He said smirking. I hope he's okay, really okay.


	18. Tackle Fest

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?" Castiel asked.

"Go for it. Are you sure you're okay Castiel?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. He is just in a bad mood." He said quietly.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself." I said concerned.

"What is it with you today! First you insist on taking care of me then you sleep with me then you go running your damn mouth to my father about caring and fucking shit! How about you stop worrying about me and maybe worry about _your_ family problems! Like your dad leaving you! Or your mom dying!" His harsh words stabbed me like a knife. I felt every emotion I had come out. I was _furious. _

As soon as he caught on to what he said he started to mumble.

"Aria I didn't-"

"_Enjoy your stay."_ I hissed coldly. Tears streamed down my face as I ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind me.

I toppled onto my bed nearly screaming. The tears were hot and my body shook from the ruckus inside me. I wanted and needed comfort so badly at this moment. But my mom is dead and my dad is gone. Kentin hates me and Castiel doesn't want anything to do with me.

_then you sleep with me..._

His words rang back and forth in my head.

_Then you go running your damn mouth to my father about care and fucking shit!_

I flinched at the wound it created.

_Why was he so cold right now? Did his parents throw him off guard? Did I annoy him? Did his parents do something wrong? Or has it always been that way._

I honestly didn't know. His Dad and Castiel seemed to act so harsh to each other. But that's normal to have conflict between father and son but nothing harsh like that. Castiel sounded so angry but scared. His Dad sounded like he came from hell spitting words at people. I wanted to know why Castiel was so hesitant with talking about it and why it made him so trigger-angry. I realized that Castiel was just angry and the words he said were just out of anger but It didn't make it hurt any less. I wish he would just tell me. But that is why he is such a mystery.

I heard my swing open and hit the wall.

"Aria." Castiel said softly.

"What?" I said looking at him.

His face fell greatly when his eyes found mine. I bet I looked like a wreck. Red cheeks, red eyes, puffyness, stuffy nose. The whole nine yards.

"Oh god." He said rushing to me.

"What?" I said adding more emphasis to it.

"I'm sorry, I really am. He just makes me so angry and vulgar sometimes. I can't help it. Please, I really am sorry." He said.

"I know you were just angry. But that doesn't make it okay." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry for that." He said taking my chin in his hand. I almost gasped.

His thumb traced circles on my cheek and he got closer. I was scared and emotionally unstable.

What could go wrong?

Memories flashed through me. They were of Castiel and I happy. In all the times we were happy or together. I wanted him to kiss me, so very badly.

His eyes closed and I closed mine. We were centimeters apart now.

I could feel our noses touch and I needed to feel his lips. His slow breathing brushed my face generously.

"What do we have here?" A voice chimed.

I jumped almost off of my bed. Castiel laughed at me.

_He fucking laughed at me. He was about to go through with kissing me._

"Auntie!" I said surprised.

"Ah young love, Isn't it great?" Auntie said with a love sigh.

"It's not love." Castiel corrected.

"Oh I see, quite the complicated one aren't you Cassy?"

"No and don't call me that." Castiel said

"Why not Cassy? It used to be your favorite nickname!" Auntie pleaded.

"Because I'm not 5 anymore, Daisy." He said.

"Oh that doesn't matter! Anyway, don't mind me and please continue!" She said happily walking away.

"Oh dear please save me." I whispered as she left.

"I heard that." She said in a sing-song voice as she walked down the hallway.

"Why are you so red?" Castiel said.

I gave him a look that twisted in utter confusion and stupidity.

_You just tried to fucking kiss me, of course I would be flushed. _

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face!" I pleaded.

"Make me." He said tackling me on the bed.

He ticked me and I screamed laughter. Squirming in his grip.

"C-C-Castiel!" I mustered.

I couldn't even form a sentence.

My laughter was uncontrollable. Finally when Castiel let up, I took a breath.

"You're terrible." I said smiling.

"That makes two of us." He said smirking.

I laughed and hit his arm playfully.

I looked over at the clock. It was already 11:38 PM.

"Oh wow! Time sure does fly." I said laughing.

"Are you tired." Castiel asked.

"A little." I admitted.

He chuckled and got up.

"Well i'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning." He said walking out.

"Night." I replied.


	19. Piercing Thunder

The light flashed through my windows. I could hear the thunder pounding through my ears. This always scared me, the things I had to go through alone.

_Flasback_

_"Daddy, I'm scared." I whispered as he opened my bedroom door._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, It's just a little thunder."_

_"Thunder?" I asked._

_"It's just a noise that happens sometimes when there is a storm." He whispered carefully._

_"Oh. Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked quietly._

_"Of course Aria."_

_I hopped out of bed and got a hold of my dads hand. We walked down the hallway and I tiptoed making sure not to be loud._

_Daddy picked me up and put me in between him and mommy._

_"Sweet dreams, Aria I love you."_

_"I love you too." I said sleepily._

* * *

_"I hope she comes home soon." I muttered as lights flashed through my windows. The storm was here and I was scared._

_I bit into the sad cupcake I made for myself. It was my 13th birthday and she didn't even bother to come home. It also fucking stormed on my birthday. Why does everything bad happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

_Thunder slashed through my hearing. I screamed and ran into my mothers bedroom. I jumped into the bed and hid under the covers. I covered my ears and cried._

_I wish Daddy was here to hold me._

_No._

_I don't need him._

_I don't need anybody._

_Nobody._

_End Flashbacks_

* * *

I sat upright in my bed.

_I need him. I need him to hold me._

I sprinted out of bed and bolted down the stairs nearly tripping. When I reached the bottom a loud clap of thunder hit my ears and I fell to the ground with a whine and a thud.

"Aria?" Castiels voice rang through the silence. His voice was hazed with sleep and low but beautiful.

I scurried over to the couch and buried my head into his chest.

"I-I'm Sc-Scared." I blurted.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" He asked soothingly.

I nodded against his chest.

"Do you want me to sleep with you, Just for tonight?" He asked slowly. He hesitated.

I pulled my head up and my gaze met his. I could still see his eyes through the dark. The lightning in the living room window let me catch a glimpse of his tattoo. But I buried my head again with a pathetic whimper.

"Y-Yes." I whispered.

He slowly got up. brushing haziness off. I sat on the floor like the pathetic girl I am. In a ball.

"Come here." He said quietly.

He scooped me up in his arms. His right arm held my back and the other held under my knees. My head buried itself under his chin as he stood up. I could feel his footsteps under me. The thunder clapped into my ears and I flinched every time. But in his arms. I felt safer. When he reached my room he set me down on my feet.

I looked into his eyes as they reflected the moonlight coming from my window. He looked beautiful. I placed my hand on his chest not thinking. There was a pull between us and I loved every second of it. The thunder stormed through my bedroom but I used it as a cover to break my fear. I shut it out only focusing on Castiel. He noticed the pull and backed me up against the nearest wall. I pulled my arm up and let my hand weave through his hair.

I've never felt so scared but alive before.

At this moment I wanted Castiel. I wanted him to want me.

as If on cue the loudest thunder clap I had ever heard blared through my room.

* * *

I felt my lips crash onto his in an eager kiss. I wanted and needed this so badly. I turned our bodies and now he was against the wall. I tugged on his bed-head hair and he groaned. We kissed passionately. It was all those moments I wanted him rolled into one. It was just him and just me, In a dark room. And the thunder was the background music. I'd never thought my real wanted first kiss would be this beautiful. Kentin didn't count. His lips were soft but hard against mine. My other hand pressed into his chest. And he grabbed my waist roughly and pulled me closer.

"Aria." He breathed.

"I'm sorry." I said breathing quickly.

"Don't, Don't you dare say that." He said into my ear.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because I wanted that." He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and let his arms snake its way around my waist pulling me into an embrace. I let him hold me. He smelled so good. He felt so good. I wanted him. I pulled away and walked over to the bed.

He followed me. Once I settled into the bed I felt his chest up against my back. His heat emitted from him and I loved it. The sound of the thunder was drowned out by my beating heart.

"Thank you for saving me Aria." I heard him say.

* * *

**CASTIEL P.O.V.**

This felt like last time she fell asleep in my arms. But It felt different. Something was there. She was here with me. She was asleep safely. And I realized how much she pulled me out of the hole I dug myself. How she reprimanded me and how she helped me and how she tended to my deep wounds. She pulled me out of everything. She saved me.

"Thank you for saving me Aria." I said.

I hoped she was asleep, but I wouldn't mind if she was awake either.

I don't know what this is. But I will do anything to stay right here and never have to go.

I want to fight for her.

I will fight for her.

_And I know for sure I won't fucking lose._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just family stuff. My great grandmother just moved in because she is getting a little too old to take care of herself so we had to move her out of her house. She has so much stuff. I feel like its been years since I wrote. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Please comment/criticize, I would love to hear what you think!_**


	20. Ideas

I felt the light pool around my eyes as I opened them. It hurt to look since it was early. Memories flooded my mind as I sat up. Castiel wasn't where he was last night. I missed his warmth. I looked over in my bathroom and he wasn't in there. The sleepiness fell from me as I began to grow scared and I dreaded having school today. I got out of bed and walked downstairs hoping that he was somehow there. When I got to my destination my stomach dropped. He wasn't there. He left me

so he kissed me, slept with me then left.

I tried to muster an excuse.

He probably just needed to get ready for school. Yea, that's it. I'll see him at school.

* * *

I walked through the hallways departing to first period. I listened to Alexy babble loudly into my ear about shopping this weekend. I tuned out.

"Aria are you even paying attention? Leigh just came out with a new clothing line! We have to go check it out!" He pleaded.

"Maybe." I mustered.

"You're such a downer today! What's wrong?" Alexy said.

"Nothing, I'm good. Anyway I have to go somewhere, I'll be back. See you in bio!" I said walking away.

He nodded and pulled his headphones over his ears and tuned out. I walked around the school trying to distract myself.

* * *

I found myself in front of the Student Council Room. I hadn't seen Nathaniel in a while and he texted me yesterday saying he was worried so I should just tell him I'm alright.

yea, that was a good excuse.

I walked into the airy room and found Nathaniel sitting at his desk. There were piles of paperwork surrounding him and he looked furious.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come_

He was writing quickly and furiously I found the situation quite funny.

"What did that pen ever do to you?" I asked chuckling.

His head snapped up in surprise.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" He said mustering a fake smile.

"Not really. I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay." I said.

"Great. Now if you would kindly leave, I have work to do." He said coldly.

This felt like my first day when the principal shooed me. I had felt so small then and that's how he was making me feel right now. Maybe I could help him.

"Are you okay? Do we need to talk?" I asked sitting down.

"I'm just so tired of all of the teachers piling their work on me! They never do anything! They always tell me that they are busy or they need to grade papers. But when I walk into the teachers lounge there they are! Talking nonstop about troubled students. It's ridiculous! And don't even get me started on the principle! She just came in here telling me that the school is going bankrupt. And that we may not even get to have another school year! Then she told me to do the budget paperwork! That is her job! Not mine. All they care about is themselves. How is a teenage boy supposed to take care of an entire school teachers and students included?" By the end of his much needed rant he looked down awaiting my answer.

"The school is going bankrupt?" I asked.

"Yes, technically we weren't supposed to even open this year but they allowed it. If we don't come up with some money soon, the school will shut down. They won't give us a chance this time." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I didn't know you were under so much pressure. What can I do to help?" I asked.

"You are a lifesaver, Aria. Can you think up an idea? You know to raise money?" He asked hesitantly

"Of course, like a fundraiser?" I asked.

"Anything, so long as it isn't illegal or against school rules. Oh and the principal has to approve."

"Got it. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, please don't tell anyone about the schools issues. I really wasn't supposed to tell you that but I was ranting. Thank you by the way, that helped. I feel much better." He said.

"Anytime, Nathaniel. Alright, well I have to get to class but I'll try to think up something!" I said.

"I know you will. Have a good day, Aria." He said.

"You too! Try not to drown in paperwork!" I said playfully while walking out.

I walked into my first class and the bell rang immediately. I'm glad I wasn't late. Lysander was in his usual spot and I scurried over to my place and set my bag down. I pulled out my spiral and jotted down some ideas.

Fundraiser?

Show of some sort?

It wasn't a lot but it was a start. Fundraisers are kinda old and annoying but it still made money. I haven't done one since grade school. I remember how much I hated it because they would promise you these 'awesome' prizes and they were up until they broke after the first 15 minutes. I remember how mad I got when I broke my yo yo from selling 50 chocolate bars. That's a lot! Especially considering I did it on my own. I was determined to get that yo yo.

I almost chuckled at the memory but stopped myself because I was still in class.

I continued writing ideas.

I could do a show maybe a talent show or a concert. A concert would probably sound more appealing. Maybe some people could volunteer to play instruments. I know we have a music class here so there must be some people who plays certain things. Maybe we could use the basement that Castiel told me about.

My heart stung. And just when I was wrapped in a distraction. I would have to look back at my ideas later. I sunk down in my chair and let the class go on without making one sound the entire period.

When I walked into the cafeteria I sat down at my usual table with everyone. I had been dreading social interaction since I really wasn't in the mood. I noticed Castiel wasn't here and part of me was glad that I didn't have to talk to him or confront him, but another part of me wishes he was here and apologized that he left without explanation. But that would never happen so I ignored that part of me.

"Aria are you alright? You look a little down." Iris said concerned.

"Yea I'm okay, I just had a rough morning." I said.

"I'm sorry Aria, If you want to talk, I'm here." She said giving me a warm smile.

I nodded and continued eating my bland sandwich. Rosa and Alexy discussed Leigh's new clothing line. Armin had his head in his game console and violette was sketching. I could see Kentin from far away. I still felt bad about that whole thing and he was leaving soon. I better go say goodbye.

I got up from my seat on the bench and murmured my return to Iris. She nodded and give me a smile. Once he saw me I could see the flash of hurt in his eyes. I felt so bad but willed myself to move forward. He stood still as I approached and I wish he would start the conversation but this was a goodbye and he was hurt so I guess this was on me.

"When are you leaving?" I asked quietly.

"Like you care." He said hurt.

"Of course I do! Just because I don't like you as a boyfriend does not mean I don't care for you." I defended.

"Whatever, I'm leaving this Friday." He said coldly.

"I thought it was two weeks." I asked.

"I told my dad we should leave sooner. So we could get out of this wretched town."

"Stop acting like the world is ending! And don't trash the town I live in! You are just being irrational since you are angry." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm not mad, I'm glad that I don't have to put up with you." He said getting close to my face.

"Not a good choice military boy." Someone said from behind me.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I missed his voice but I was scared to look at him.

"What's not a good choice?" He asked, challenging.

"Being an asshole to her." He said gesturing to me.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He said getting in Castiels face.

"You don't want to know." Castiel countered.

"Actually I do." Kentin snarled.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us now. I was frozen in my spot. This was escalating quickly.

"Guys, stop." I said stepping in between the stare down.

"Move it, Aria." Kentin said pushing me to the ground.

Everyone gasped.

"Aria... I didn't mean to push you down, I-I swear!" Kentin said returning to himself.

"You shouldn't have done that." I heard Castiels low growl. I turned to look at his eyes they flashed with something scary and dangerous. I was shaking. I needed to stop this. Before I could get up Castiel lunged at Kentin. They both fell to the ground. Castiel threw punch after punch but Kentin was good at blocking some of them. I couldn't watch this any longer. I turned my head away wanted to stop it but feeling rooted to my spot.

"STOP!" The voice pierced through the cafeteria and I was glad.

I saw Nathaniel walk over to the scene and grab Castiels shirt and literally lifted him off the ground.

How did he do that?

"Look, it's , Have you finished your crossword puzzle yet?" Castiel said.

It was a lame insult but it was still an insult.

"Back off Castiel. You both have detention."

Kentin rolled his eyes and slammed into Castiel as he was walking away. Castiel whipped around and grabbed Kentins wrist harshly. I rushed to Castiel and grabbed his arm and yanking it as hard as I could.

"It's not worth it." I said.

He scoffed and pulled his arm from my grip. I was angry, I was beyond angry. He kissed me yet he's being a complete jerk? Both of them were being hateful. I stormed off. I knew if I stayed I would have slapped him or punched him. I don't know. I was doing so good in first period with my ideas but Castiel once again had to invade my thoughts. It was infuriating, the power he had over me. In my trace I didn't notice heels clicking on the tile walking toward me. My head stared at the ground and 3 sets of heels came into my sight.

She's going to regret that.

I lifted my head and gave them the dirtiest look I could muster.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I told you to stay out of my way." Amber said.

"Who said I'd listen?" I said annoyed.

"You're going to regret making that scene in there. Neither of them would ever go for you. So stop throwing yourself at them!" She said getting in my face.

"Leave me the fuck alone Amber. If anyone is throwing themselves at them it's you." I said calmly.

"You're such a slut! I mean come on, letting him stay at your house?" She said.

I froze. How the fuck did she know about that?

"You don't know who the fuck your messing with Amber. If I were you I would walk away." I said nearing my breaking point.

"You seduced him didn't you?" She said.

"No! Shut the fuck up!" I shouted.

"Make me." She said walking toward me.

I lost all control.

I reared back to lunge at her but I felt a pair of strong arms holding me.

"It's not worth it." I heard Castiels voice melt into me.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Castiel asked loudly.

"G-Girlfriend?" Amber asked.

"Yea. What's it to you?" Castiel said.

The use of the word shocked me. Did he really think of me that way?

She huffed and turned on her heels. She clicked her way back to the hell she came from.

I faced Castiel with a confused look.

"Don't get any ideas. I just said that for her to go away." Castiel said.

"But what about?..." I asked gesturing to our kiss.

"That was nothing, It was in the moment. Like you and Kentin." Castiel said.

_Did he really just fucking say that?_

_Did he really?_

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. But before I could cry, I held my dignity.

"Yea, you're right." I said. I walked away without another word.

* * *

**CASTIEL P.O.V.**

I wanted her to turn around and yell at me. I wanted her to turn around and kiss me. I knew I was lying. I knew she would figure It out sooner of later but its better later than sooner. I felt so bad letting her walkaway. And I couldn't help but see her eyes water over. I'm such a jerk. I'm such an asshole. I don't really know why I was being this way. I guess I just don't want to get hurt again. I watched her walk away. She turned a corner and I knew she was going to the roof. I wanted to follow her but I knew that would end badly. I wanted to feel her lips on mine again. I was craving it. I remember leaving the bed this morning. I was so furious at myself for letting her get close. I should have just stood up for myself when Dad was being a ass. I remember walking through the door this morning. My back ached and I rubbed the back of my neck at the new bad memory.

_Flashback_

_I walked through the front door furious How could I have been so stupid? Why did I leave? Why did I even care about her? She is just a girl. A really amazing and awesome girl. My thoughts were burned as I faced my father._

_"Where is mom?" I asked hesitantly._

_"She just left for work. I haven't been called in yet." Father said._

_"Oh, Well I have to get to school." I said rushing up the stairs._

_"Castiel! Get back down here." _

_I walked back down the stairs slowly._

_"Yea?" I asked quietly._

_"Why did you have a girl over?" My father asked._

_"I told you why." I said._

_"Don't you dare lie to me Castiel!" My father said loudly. His hand struck my cheek. Heat eloped my face and I stayed silent, used to this by now._

_"I'm not lying Father." I said quietly._

_"Son, what I have I taught you about Lying? You do not cover lies with more lies." My father said grabbing my shirt._

_"I know that. Please let go of me." I said._

_"I let go when you tell me the truth." _

_"I already did!" I shouted at him._

_"How dare you speak to me this way! I taught you better than this." _

_"Obviously you didn't do a very good job." I said. I knew that I would regret saying this later but I didn't care. _

_"How many times do I have to teach you this!" Dad shouted shoving me to the ground._

_He kicked my ribs repeatedly. I groaned each time his foot struck. I can't remember when he stopped._

* * *

_I woke up with a known feeling all over my body. The bruises weren't visible but I could feel them. I knew I was late for school. I tried getting up and finally when I stood. I took on a better form and hid the evidence of pain. I wanted to stand up to him but he was my father. I can't hurt him. If I stood up to him he probably would just get angrier. But if I didn't it will keep happening. I wish mom knew. She would be the only one to change his mind. I remember when he first hit me. I was fifteen and I had just gotten home after I saw Nathaniel trying to kiss Deborah. I was beyond mad because she broke up with me and left to pursue her dream. I had already been on my Dads bad side lately because I was dating Deborah. He didn't like her and said she was a bad influence, but he never did more than yelling at me. I always fought back and caused conflict so this is my fault also. He said something about Deborah and I talked back. Thats when he snapped. It was just a slap but It was the beginning to years of hurt. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

**ARIA P.O.V.**

I stood on the roof hands gripping the railing tightly. I needed a distraction. I needed something to occupy my mind. All I could think about was Castiels lips on mine and all that did was stab me. Finally I gave up and went down to the Student Council Room. When I opened the door Nathaniel greeted me with a warm smile.

"Do you have any Ideas?" He asked.

"Actually yes." I said my worries slipping.

"I'd love to hear them!" He said staring at me.

"Alright so I was thinking like a concert. Maybe some students could volunteer to play. We could have it in the basement. We could charge money for the tickets. Concerts sound fun to me and I bet they do to other students as well. they would definitely pay to go see it. And we could just use the schools instruments since they are free to use. But of course If a volunteer wants to use their personal instrument that's fine." I explained my Idea to him.

"That sounds exciting! I'll see what the principal says. Can I call you tonight?' He asked.

"Of course! I'm glad I could help!" I said.

"You shouldn't have skipped class to talk to me but this is urgent so I'll give you a pass." He said.

"Is the uptight Nathaniel actually using an excuse?" I asked mocking him.

His face flushed greatly and I chuckled.

"N-No." Nathaniel said.

"Interesting, Anyway I have to get back to class so talk to you later!" I said walking out.

"Bye Aria." I heard him say.

There was no way I was going to survive class with Castiel. So i just turned around and walked out the school doors. I loved how easy that was.


	21. Phone Call

**A/N: OMG I can't believe i'm in the twenty's now! its so unbelievable. i just want to thank everyone who has supported me so far. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I have big plans for Aria and the crew.**

**Also I would like to give a special thanks to Sylvienne, she has been co-operating with me with Ideas and such. She has been a great helper and I wanted to give her a big thanks for all she has done so far. Go check out her story ****Be Careful What You Wish For**** Its so awesome!**

* * *

The first thing I did when I entered my bedroom was pull my curtains to where I couldn't see Castiel, so he couldn't distract me when he got home. I breathed a sigh of relief and planted myself onto my comfy bed. It felt like it had been so long since I could get real rest. Since I wasn't going anywhere tonight I decided while I was waiting for my phone to go off that I would take a shower.

When I got in, I turned the knob as far cold as I could without turning it off. It was freezing but soothing at the same time. The air around me felt warm besides the water of course. I used the shampoo and conditioner Auntie just bought for me. It smelled strongly of strawberries. I giggled. The body wash matched the hair products and I knew I would smell like the fruit itself when I got out. Finally when I was done I pulled on shorts and my winged skulls t-shirt. I groaned, why can't I get this stupid boy out of my head? I pushed thoughts of him away and put my hair in a high ponytail.

* * *

I jumped when my phone rang. I was in deep thought. But I had to push them away to pay any mind to Nathaniel.

"Hello? Life saver speaking." I said happily.

"Hello Aria." Nathaniel said. I could hear he was trying not to laugh because he knew It was true.

"So whats the deal?" I said rolling onto my stomach.

"Well.. The principal said..." Nathaniel tried to say.

"She said no didn't she?" I asked sadly.

"Well..."

"She said yes!" Nathaniel chirped.

"You are such a doofus Nate."

"Nate?" He asked curiously.

"Yea, I like it." I said.

"Um okay. Well we just have to talk about the details and who is doing what kind of scenario. Can you get people to participate?" He asked.

"Of course! You take care of ticket sales budget wise, okay? I'll work everything else out." I said.

"Great. Okay so what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"You want to talk to me? Like one on one conversation?" I asked.

"Of course! I expect nothing less from my lifesaver." He chuckled.

" Okay cool. Let's play twenty questions." I said.

"Sounds fun." He said.

"Alright I'll start. Whats your favorite color?" I said.

"White. What type of music do you like?" I could practically hear him smiling.

"I like all kinds of music, It just depends on the day. Whats your favorite food?"

"Salad or Pasta. Do you spend a lot of time on computers?"

"Not necessarily. What type of animals do you like?" I asked.

"Cats, mostly. Where did you live before Sweet Amoris?"

"Dallas, Texas. Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yea, I love it here. What do you plan on studying after high school?"

"Right now I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"Criminal justice. If you don't mind me asking, Where is your father? Your aunt didn't say anything about him."

"Well, he left when I was nine. Is your family still in-tact?"

"I'm sorry about that Aria. Not really, My mom left and my Dad re-married a witch." He chuckled. I laughed along with him.

I turned towards my window and saw Castiel staring straight at me. I was sure I had closed my curtains. I stood up and yanked the curtains back where they were. I was officially creeped out.

"Aria? You there?" I heard Nathaniel say.

"Yea. Sorry I got distracted. Anyway, since you asked me a personal question can I ask you one?" I asked.

"Go for it." Nathaniel said.

"What happened between you and Castiel?"

The line was silent.

"Uh, Next question?" Nathaniel asked.

"Please? I won't say anything." I pleaded.

I heard a loud sigh come from him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"It's a long story." He warned.

"I've got time."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Stephen, Honey. I want to go solo."_

_'Yes,yes I know its a risk. But two is a crowd in the spotlight."_

_"Stephen I'm telling you, Castiel won't do us any good."_

_"He's stubborn and selfish. He won't last a day in the business."_

_"You won't regret letting me go solo."_

_"Please, For me?"_

_"You are the best. I'll see you tonight."_

_Nathaniel was stunned. Deborah, his best-friends girlfriend convinced their manager to drop him from the little record deal they had. Nathaniel was right all along. Every chance Nathaniel got he warned Castiel that he felt that something was off in her but he didn't listen. He was blinded by fake love. _

_Deborah turned and saw Nathaniel. She stood shocked._

_"I was right." Nathaniel whispered._

_He nearly sprinted out of the room and into his second home. He needed to think right now._

_Finally when he reached his destination he walked into the door trying to calm himself._

_I knew it! He was to stubborn to listen! I have to tell him before It's to late!_

_"Nathaniel, Honey." Deborah used a seductive voice._

_"Get out Deborah." Nathaniel snarled._

_"Feisty, I like that in a man." I could feel her hands on my shoulders._

_"I said get out!" Nathaniel said turning around._

_"If you keep quiet, I can make your fantasies come true." Deborah said backing Nathaniel into a corner._

_"Deborah, you are disgusting. I can't believe your stupidity." Nathaniel said coldly._

_"I know you want me Nathaniel." Deborah said rubbing herself up against him._

_"Deborah get the fuck-"_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Castiel shouted._

_They both stood stunned._

_"You Asshole!" Castiel shouted. Castiel lunged at Nathaniel. And Deborah started 'crying'_

* * *

"So pretty much after that, Lysander and Armin tore us apart. Then Castiels manager called him and dropped him from the record deal. Then Deborah told him that it was better that they break up because she was leaving to pursue her career. She said she wanted to leave things on a 'good note'. I don't know how that was possible after all that happened. Then Castiel didn't come to school for 2 weeks. When he came back his hair was red and he dressed differently. And wouldn't listen to me. He was different than before." When Nathaniel finished explaining I was beyond angry. I was furious. I was, I don't even know how to describe this pit feeling in my stomach.

The line was silent. And I felt terrible.

"Wow. Just wow." I said.

"I know. It was, ridiculous."

"I already hate her."

"I can't see how you wouldn't." Nathaniel said.

"I don't know what to say. Thats to much." I said.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. Do you want to talk tomorrow about the concert?" He asked.

"Sure. I need some rest after that." I said chuckling.

"I bet. Anyway, Goodnight Aria."

"Goodnight." I said.

The line went dead and I sighed deeply. That was a lot. I got up from my bed and walked over to my curtained window. I opened it just enough so I could see Castiel. It looked like he was in front of his mirror attached to his dresser. He lifted his shirt up slightly and I saw a deep purple almost black bruise. I gasped. I shut my curtain quickly and pressed my back against the window.

_What the hell happened?_


	22. Lists And Conflict

_Did he get in another fight? _

_Who did this to him? _

_Why didn't he tell me? _

I felt terrible. If it was something not worth worrying about he would have told me. He would have told me If he got in a fight. He would have humored me about his lack of knowledge in fighting. I would have laughed. But this wasn't it, there was something off about it and I needed to know. But after everything I just found out tonight, I knew It would slip out. I know I would say something out of line. Then that follows yelling, and screaming did I happen to mention crying?

But maybe he didn't tell be _because _It didn't matter. But castiel would have wanted to brag. He would have wanted to brag about how many bruises the other guy had. But the bruise looked really _really _bad, like it had been hit over and over. I cringed at the thought. I wanted to know, I knew a lot already. But he wants me as a friend and if he needs to talk he knows I will be here.

* * *

When I woke up, I was to angry and confused to go to school today. So I willed myself to try to at least get up.

When I walked down the stairs auntie was waiting for me.

"Aria, Why aren't you dressed?" She asked with concern.

"I just don't feel very well Auntie. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll make sure to call the school and tell 'em that you won't be there."

"Thanks, Auntie."

"No problemo." She said happily.

I laughed at her giddiness.

"Well I have to go to the shop today. I'll be home in a little while, There is snacks in the cabinets." She said walking out the door.

"M'kay Thanks Auntie Love you!"

"I love you too!" She sang as she shut the door.

* * *

Since I wasn't going to school, I needed a distraction. And this concert was just the thing. I texted Nathaniel that I would not be coming to school but I would work it out from home. He agreed and told me to call him later. I sat down in the office in Aunties huge home, drawing out plans and lists.

_School Basement._

_Admission at the front of the school._

_Find members to play._

_Need stage setup, no seating. They can stand._

_Need someone to introduce them._

_If the basement needs cleaning, clean it up._

_Cleanup afterwards_

_Need someone with a good music setup._

_Need someone who actually has songs to play. Last ditch effort, 80's rock songs._

_We need to set a date._

_We need to make advertisement._

_A simple concert, fun and entertaining._

* * *

**CASTIEL P.O.V.**

I needed to go to school today, But I didn't want to. I didn't want to face her, the girl I let down. I was so determined on making her mine that night in the storm, But I am scared. Scared that somehow I will get hurt. And I don't want to end up hurting her. Maybe if I just ditch love and flee to Rio. That sounds good. Not reasonable but good. I could escape my feelings, my dad, school. But I can't because leaving would mean leaving her and I couldn't do that. I would regret it the second I pushed the pedal. I wish so badly that I could just tell her what I said was a lie. But I'm a prideful asshole so that's never going to happen. Oh how I hate my pride.

But I needed to act like everything was fine. Like I wasn't mad at myself for lying to her, That the kiss was nothing. I needed to show that It didn't have an effect on me. I was so scared to face her yet I wanted to see her beautiful face. And I knew I was only stalling the inevitable.

So I got up, and went to school because I'm an asshole.

* * *

**ARIA P.O.V.**

After 3 hours of Back and fourth texts and calls with people In my school and out I had a lot of things on my list.

The principal set a date 3 weeks from now to have the concert. And she also set a date to clean it out. She said there were a few boxes but nothing to extraordinary. She told me I could borrow the podium from the news cast room for the admission and She said I could use the risers from the drama department for the stage.

Since I was managing it I might as well introduce the band.

I texted Rosa, Alexy and Violette to make Advertisements. They told me they would love to and Alexy and Rosa volunteered to make costumes for whoever played.

I texted Lysander and asked him about being the singer and using his songs. Once I explained the whole ordeal to him he accepted. I texted a bunch of people and asked if they played any instruments and luckily, Iris played bass and Armin played the drums. The only things I needed were A lead guitarist and someone with a good music setup. And the only person I could think of was Castiel so I willed myself to dial his number.


	23. UPDATE

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story. Although I love Castiel and Aria I will be making another story with a new OC and some new twists. I don't see this story going very far and want to make a better one. I hope your not mad but I will have another story up soon. Thank you so much for supporting Dying Fire.**


End file.
